Pandemonium
by Hannah Leanne
Summary: Nora is living alone, orphaned. for a year now she's been hearing noises warning her yet ignors them to live normally as a 17 year old girl. it's a shame...she should have listened to them because now something's comming to get her...neverland style
1. Chapter 1

**ok this is my first story so please comment and read and review as much as possible! i really hope you enjoy!**

Pandemonium 

Chapter one- meeting the kiss

How many times do teenagers look out windows? Well since I had woken up about ten little window moments come to mind. There's the window I see first thing in the morning that casts the sun (not matter how unwanted it is) into my waiting room. Then there was the bus journey to collage. This is most fun of all these dreamy views. So many views fly past in the morning. Spying on people in other cars was equally as fun as watching the clouds move through the sky but there you tend to gain disapproving looks form their owners (the cars that is). Then once I reach collage there's the windows in the hall, the windows in the class rooms and the one after that and so on till I'm where I'm sitting now. Staring out the window of an abandoned classroom with a book in my hand I couldn't bring myself to read. I was fixated on the tree outside. The branches swayed violently in the wind as it each leaf was trying to break free from their vines. The crimson colours were setting in well now it was autumn yet not enough had fallen on the ground to truly give the fall effect. It just looked cold. I shivered dropping my book.

'Damn.' I hissed leaning down to fetch the heavy copy of _brothers grim_. I had been reading up fairy tales since the school year started, not the Disney edited fancy stuff. The good old gory horrors that scared children into doing what they were told. For one reason or another they were just so much more interesting to fall into. Despite losing focus to stare out of windows I was fascinated by the old stories.

'Still being boring, Nora?' I looked up at a well known voice. A guy who never failed to disappoint. Even his entrance wasn't much. He just calmly walked in and took a seat opposite me.

'Oh, hi Eric.' I opened my book again, this time focusing clearly on the pages.

'Don't start. I was watching you. You weren't even reading.' damn it. Was he some kind of stalker? I sighed looking back up at him. He wasn't a bad guy, I'd just rather forget about his existence. He was tall (as most people were next to me) but that was all. He had no power behind his height. The words "walking flag pole" had never been so aptly used. Even now when he was sitting now, it looked like he was swaying in the breeze.

'What do you want?' I looked back down at my book; there was no need to be polite to this one. He was just another run of the mill student and an annoying on at that.

'I'm bored. Everyone has lessons and I don't.' there was a dull thud as he banged his head down on the table. 'Help me, please.' I looked up to see his cheeky grin. He'd be attractive he didn't talk. Dark brown hair cut shot so it would blind him while he did his sports. He was a notorious athlete in this school which gave him more than enough friends. He didn't need to bother me.

'I'm not you're play mate. I'm not in any of your classes either so get lost.' I looked back to my book again.

School was not the place for him, and this was one step up: a collage. This was meant to be our stepping stone for university. He was treating it like a play ground. Even so he was the one that was enjoying this life, I was just a nerd, silent in lesion till a question is answered. But I'm 17! Not a child, haven't been one for some years but not yet an adult. The dreadful age of a teenager, this collage was the only place I belonged. This slacker could probably run round a park for an hour and blend in with the dogs or slip into a nursery for a nap and no one would blink an eye.

'Do you have a problem with me Nora?' he straightened up.

'Yes.' I replied not taking my attention away from my book.

'Why?' he slowly started moving his finger tips over my book.

'Because you're a child.' I stud up snapping my book closed, I collected my bag from the floor and headed for the door.

'That's not fair.' oh great, he was following me. I headed out the door. 'Why do you want to be alone? You weren't doing anything.' the fool was right. He caught up to my side. It wasn't hard, his legs were about as tall as I stud.

'Well I just don't like looking like a midget. next to you I'm one of the seven dwarfs' I groaned, giving up to his constant chit chat.

'There we go.' he cheered 'I've defeated the beast. Now for a smile...' I glared at him.

'You're pushing it.' I growled heading straight for the outside world. The flat paved floor of the collage grounds, this place would be covered in idly waiting students in the summer months, now it just had a few people that were brave enough to face the cold winds.

'Why are you outside?' Eric rested an arm on my head. I didn't waste time pushing him aside. 'Are you like some outdoor nut? Wouldn't have thought you were the type.'

'Can you please stop talking?' I growled. 'There are people. Go play with them.' I started walking to the school gates.

'Where are yo-'

'Home.' I interrupted walking faster; I could see a bus going my way pulling into the bus stop. He wouldn't follow me home. He's not that pathetic.

I got on the bus without any delays and took the first seat available and began staring out the window. I had stayed in school in the hope that I would have enough quiet to read undisturbed but that just wasn't going to happen. I just wanted to stay in school a moment longer; home wasn't a place where I could think anymore. I hate to bring depression into the story so early but I had been recently abandoned. I never knew my mother, I imagined her to be a hopeless romantic that fell one hundred percent for my Dad. Out of all the pictures in my house there was only one of all of us. A family portrait of her, Dad and me sandwiched between them, red faced and dressed in a white new born blanket. Mother died on the journey home from the hospital after my birth. It wasn't something dramatic like a car crash or heart attack. She fell down a flight of stairs and landed on her neck. Dad said she was holding me and she protected me by taking the fall but I didn't know if he was just trying to make her sound more like an angel. I don't think too much of her. All I knew was that she was a glamoured young woman with long white blond hair and a very trusting smile. I didn't get to know her and when I look at her picture I see a stranger.

Dad on the other hand was great. I mean he was top notch. Cheeky and fun. He played with me growing up, did face masks and did the boy talk with me when I got a bit older. He was the ultimate Dad in every way, it was magical. I never got hurt because he was always there. Then, he fell after Mother. Literally he just fell down the same hospital stairs. I was in hospital because I broke my wrist (that story isn't ready to be told) and he came to collect me. It was the one time I had ever seen him upset about something I had done, well, every time I got into a little fight he got a bit upset. He was too busy telling me off and just fell. I stud back and watch, half expecting him to fly I guess. But as quickly as it happened he was gone, someone screamed for my sake. People worried and panicked for me and yet I just stud there still. We weren't having an argument, we were tired and then it happened. It didn't seem like a just end to the best person I will ever know in my entire life. now as I rule I told myself never to go to a hospital again. It's not just some childish fit and I don't even care about my mother but just to pass those steps I'd relive that moment where I saw him. I didn't want that. The pictures in my house were enough.

I got off the bus after about half an hour of silent travel. It wasn't like it was a bad thing, I live on my own and so the noise is either nonexistent or a constant buzz. I liked my music as Dad did, he always had noise around him, as much as he could get. It was another reason I loved him, he never told me to shut up or turn the music down- the neighbours were the ones with a problem.

I looked around while walking fast down my road. It wasn't too much a walk from the bus stop to my front door, I lived on my own and when I got home I just threw my keys on the floor beside my bag and the mail. I wouldn't live here much longer and so everywhere looked pretty empty. I had sold most of Dad's things and with them most of my own possessions. The many photos of my child hood were packed away in boxes and so I was literally living out of boxes. Only my school things and a few kitchen and bathroom essentials were left out. I was going to move in with my grandparents from my mother side. I had rarely spoken to them before so it was sure to be an adventure for the history books. I would have gone to my Dads but I couldn't find them, he never mentioned them, but I went looking since he left me. There was nothing and he left nothing, only a house full of photos that would end up in an attic.

I moved to my room, up the stairs and in the only room that has a bed left in it, a window facing the garden...yet it was still empty. I sat on my bed staring out the window. I didn't want to stay in this house anymore. The phone rang, it wasn't an unexpected call but I did hope that I wouldn't be home to receive it.

'Hello.' I picked up the phone; I was expected to do the routine thing here. Hello, who is this, really how are you, I'm fine, yhea I'll see you soon. All that jazz, but I knew I wasn't going to let it go that way.

'Hi honey.' oh grandma what big teeth you have. 'You ready to come over? You want me to help pack?'

'No, everything is already packed up; you've got most of it already.' I groaned sitting back down on the bed.

'Well you can't blame me for asking.' she was too happy about Dad leaving me. It was far too annoying to take in; I really wasn't in the mood. 'You're going to blend in fine; there are some nice young men around us who have seen you around. You're getting some attention. You're mother used to when she lived with us and now we're going to have the eligible woman of the neighbourhood again.' she never learnt how to shut up. 'you're so mature as well, it's a nice trait to see, youth today only concern themselves with the bottom barrel liquor and wild parties- you hear all about it on the news. It's wonderful to know that my little Eleanora isn't one of those cheap tarts strutting about in miniskirts and boots like a lady of the night.' note to self, get miniskirt and slut boots.

'You don't need to worry about that. My wardrobe is strictly jeans.' I rubbed my head, her voice was getting tiring.

'Yes, about that. You have such a pretty shape, and a lovely face, you always wear such baggy clothes, when you come over we'll go shopping. I'll find you some nice dresses. I've already thrown out some of your old clothes...for room of course.' how nice of you, and you didn't even have to ask. How thoughtful.

'You didn't have to.' I gritted my teeth in reply. there was no way I'd live with her.

'Oh, posh, of course I did. They were so old, just masses of jeans and men's shirts. If a stranger were to rumble into your room they'd think it was a young man's room and not my little ladies.' I didn't need this.

'You know Grandma; I've got some homework I need to hand in for tomorrow.' I stared out the window again looking at the rain clouds form. It was going to rain heavily before too long.

'Of course dear. You're an avid student, you're grandfather will be pleased.' she sounded kinda teary now. 'So pleased.' I groaned getting to my feet; the last thing I wanted was to have her crying, I didn't like to hear her cry. I've only talked to her over the phone, always the anniversary of mothers death, never my birthday and she's been calling for Christmases and for about a year now every day to get me to move in with her and the strict army grandfather. I gave in last month and, more often than not, she cried.

'y-you ok?' I tried making my tone softer but it sounded mocking, I changed back to the low, monotone drawl.

'Yes, I'm just so happy.' she wailed down the phone, I held it away from my ear. 'We're going to have so much fun.'

'Yes, grandma, so much fun.' I sighed. 'I'm sorry, I'm really going to have to leave you.' she muttered some strained good bye and I hung up. It was defiantly going to be fun living with her.

I walked round the house for a while before deciding on a shower, something to get the cold off my skin. The bathroom was small yet it had the most character in the house, at least that was the way it was after I had stripped everything down. A bright red bathroom mat and rubber ducks painted on the walls all with different expressions. Dad and I had given them each different names at one point but they were long forgotten. Our names were painted on the mirror along with a face shot of us smiling. Peter and Nora Pan. Our little family looked happy but that was years and years ago before all the boy talk began that came with age. Now the most I talk is when Eric comes round uninvited and pretends he's my friend. He's the only one that knows what's happened because of this nasty little habit of randomly appearing.

I growled turning the shower on, letting the steam fill the room. I looked at my reflection, I was strange looking. What was grandma thinking, telling me I was lovely? Does she know what I look like? I had walked round to her house once and she wasn't home, I met the grandfather and he didn't seem too impressed with me but honestly I didn't know if he was just grumpy about me showing up, me living with him or if that was just how he was. One way or another I could sense he thought I looked more like a bratty boy than a little lady. I had a lack of curves, unless you didn't know better I was a young boy, short and skinny. The best combination...for hide and seek, sadly I wasn't of the age where anyone else would play along with me. I had large green eyes, which were something I knew was a little less boyish. I quite liked my eyes, they were different and just like my Dads. My hair on the other hand was a mess, too blond to be brown; too brown to be blond it was just a horrible mesh of my parents and from the photo I saw my whole face was much more like my Dads, I didn't even have my mother's height. I was really my father's daughter. in some attempt to look a little more like I girl I grew my hair long, but despite my best effort to keep it under control it always curled and rebelled so I just had to keep growing it. well...there was that and neither Dad nor I really liked going to the hair dressers to book an appointment so I just let it grow, the longer it was the less it curled anyway so I didn't mind. I always tied it back anyway, there was too much of it and the wind made it so it was impossible to see with it down. In all I just looked like a little girl with breasts (because no matter how big or small they are girls my age have breasts).

Anyway after that a shower was welcomed, the powerful drops of water falling round me. For once I was at peace, nothing to bother me but my own thoughts.

'_Pan_.'

I froze. A small whisper of my name caught my attention. I poked my head form the shower to look round; there wasn't another person with me. I would have heard the front door and I had defiantly locked it. I continued to wash my hair.

'_Pan!' _the voice was louder, more aggressive. This time I turned off the shower grabbing the nearest towel and storming out.

'Ok, who's here?' I demanded holding my towel up, I wouldn't be caught here with no dignity. 'Who's perving while I'm in the shower?' no answer now. I growled turning back to the bathroom. 'Not in the mood.' I growled slamming the door behind me. This house was getting creepy.

After a rushed shower and a skip round the house to make sure I was alone I headed to bed, checking out the window again just to make sure that no one was outside waiting. I really couldn't wait to get away from this house. I keep hearing things when I'm alone, when I think I'm safe. The voice is always angry. I curled up in my bed more unsure then I had been before. Sure, I hear the voice all the time but it had never called my name, it had never been so clear. For the first time I heard it as a man's voice, one I didn't want to hear again. I had an urge to phone someone, but who would I call? Grandma? No, she'd ship me over to hers in a heartbeat and I wasn't ready for her just yet. Could I call Eric? No, he'd be too happy about how I felt insecure. I had no one to call.

'Calm down Nora, it's just your mind freaking out a little. It's completely normal.' I nodded bringing my covers up to my chin and closing my eyes I wasn't going to let it get the better of me. Not to night anyway.

I forced myself into sleep, yes the voices continued but what can you do with an over active imagination. Maybe I had been reading too many fairytales? Really I couldn't think of another reason other than a stranger living in my house waiting for me to leave but I had checked everywhere. The other week it had got to the point where I was checked under the furniture but there was nothing in the house but a paranoid girl. It just added to the reasons why I wanted to get out of this house.

I wasn't going to school the next day because it was my official moving day my grandfather was driving round to collect the remaining boxes and then finally me to take over to their grant old house on the outskirts of the country. From looking round there once before I could say that me not fitting in was an understatement. It was like a whole new world over in that house and one I really didn't want to get involved in. I was woken by a fierce knocking at the door. I didn't have to look out the window to see who it was. The knock fit the person perfectly. I groaned still lying in bed. I didn't want to get up, I was too comfortable. More ear pounding thuds against the door.

'A keys under the mat.' I muttered but there was no way that he'd hear me.

'_Come on pan. This isn't the way to start the morning.' _I opened my eyes looking around; there was no way that the voice was speaking to me now. I growled pulling myself upright and jumped into my slippers before marching down the stairs. I could see through the door, I could see the man that waits for me.

'come on, we haven't got all day.' yes we do, I don't have school purely for the case of doing this. his voice was like sand paper, I looked to my clock, it was lying in a box near the door clearly telling me it was only half past six! I opened the door anyway. There stud my aging guardian. he looked much like any old man you'd pass in the street, bold except for a few tufts of hair poking from wither side of his head and ears. he wore thick specials resting halfway down is nose (which looked like it may have been broken a few times in his youth). He strolled into the house without being asked and looked around, eyes searching round the hall as if he was expecting to find fungus stretching up the landing or maybe he hoped to find dirty laundry thrown over the banister. I couldn't even tell if he was impressed or disappointed that he didn't find what he was looking for because all he did was scowl.

'Do you want some tea?' I offered, yearning away from his tired face. Despite him being old you could always tell- bags under his half opened eyes and he was actually slouching. But as I mentioned tea he straightened up.

'No, we shall have tea after our work.' he looked over to the kitchen. 'I doubt you've have breakfast?' I haven't but that was because I was asleep, and I only had tea in the house. I've thrown everything else away because...well I wasn't going to live here anymore. 'My god...have you slept in those clothes?' he muttered after a while, I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear that. On our last meeting it also seemed like he had hearing problems.

'Yes, I've slept in these.' I said clearly looked down at my old trusted boy fit jeans and a wrinkled baggy jumper. They were just too comfy not to wear and after hearing those voices I didn't really like the thought of getting changed.

'And you haven't brushed your hair.'

'Or my teeth.' I sighed before looking up to see the real disgust set in on his face. 'Not my fault, I've just woken up. I don't even wake up this early for school.' I folded my arms. 'so I'll make you a nice cup of tea, just to warm you up while I get myself sorted.' he didn't look for happy about being told this but I could see his inner thoughts battling out weather to follow the plan in his head or actually let a scruffy little girl run around in her slippers to and from his nice clean car and have the neighbours know we were related.

'fine.' he said clearly as if he had made this choice. 'Get dressed and I'll make myself a cup of tea.' I nodded heading back up the stairs. I didn't want to argue with him anyway.

'Won't be long.' I called heading straight back to my room closing the door and falling down on my bed. Life with this man would be difficult.

I lay in bed for just a moment more, contemplating what the hell I should do. I was regretting my agreement of moving in with these people. I didn't know them no matter if we shared the same blood or now...I didn't see us getting along. And I was happy here with the creepy little noises. I groaned flattening my hair and sitting up, that was a lie. I was ready to leave this house, I was a fully gown (believe it or not) adult and I couldn't stay here because of a childish notion of not liking the people that want to look after me. Dad wouldn't want to see me acting like this. He'd say something about this being an adventure and that it'd be fun. Well maybe but he wasn't here to really see the hell I was about the dive into. I groaned digging through my suitcase full of clothes, I would keep the jeans and wear a nice top- something that'd make me look like a girl. Well if I really wanted to look like a girl I could just stroll down there in a bra...and then give the old man a heart attack. I wasn't looking for that. No. I decided in my strappy black vest top and a simple black jacket. There was no need to over think things- normal clothes and normal behaviour. I didn't need to show up for this man. I threw my dirty clothes in the suitcase and zipped it up

I headed to the bathroom and sad on the floor brushing my teeth. It was too early and I didn't want to see that old man. Yes, I was being childish but I had grown up here. The ducks on the side of the bathroom was a testament to all the love that was in this house and I was being forced from it just because an old women cries on the phone to me. I didn't want to change my life. I was happy, just me and dad.

'_Suck it up. It'll get worse soon.'_ I looked round, but why? I'd never see the voice; it's just my mind fucking up on me anyway.

'Get lost.' I muttered standing back up and washing my mouth out before scooping everything from my bathroom and dumping the arm full of toiletries in a box in my room. I wasn't going to get pathetic. I'd stay strong and mature about all this. I groaned again sitting back drown and grabbing a hair brush. My hair might be getting just a bit too long, it was now just past my waist. I'd need to make an appearance at the hair dressers after I finished all this.

I trotted down stairs with my suit case five minutes later looking a little fresher. My Grandfather was sitting the kitchen looking almost happy about his cup of tea.

'Sorry, I took a little longer than I thought.' I propped my suitcase up against the wall joining him in the kitchen.

'No problem at all.' he smiled. 'You were right about having tea before working. It gives you just a little wake up call. much appreciated.' he actually gave me a weak smile. I didn't like his smile. It was smug and neat. He wasn't smiling for me, it wasn't meant to be warm or welcoming. The smile was more to his own satisfaction that I wouldn't drag down the family. 'And you actually look like a young lady now.' he stopped smiling. 'While you're round our house you will obey our rules.' he sat up, his scowl firmly on his face. 'You study when you're home from school and come down from your room when called. Don't bring anyone home unless you ask beforehand. No loud noises as it disturbers the neighbours. No matter where you are be home by 21.00 and bed by 22.00.' I nodded. 'And if you're not awake by 07.00 you'll get a wakeup call.' he slurped up the last drops of tea and but the cup down on the counter. 'Now, I'll start carrying the boxes to the car while you clean and pick up your last bits and bobs.' and with that he strolled away. My life was just going to be awesome from now on.

After hearing the rules of the house I was, if possible, just a little less excited about going to their grand old house. But it's too late. After I leave I've already rented out this place out to a group of students and the creepy voices would be their problem after that. I was moving on and even the rules were part of this adventure called growing up. No, I was no looking forward to it but what else could I do, I wasn't looking forward to exams but I had to do them. in this case it was exactly the same. I got to my feet and started washing up, there were a few pots to wash up and I'd leave them here for the students. This wasn't going to be my home much longer. but even as I say that I can't imagine I'll find my place in my grandfather's house. It wouldn't be my home.

'You don't have a lot of boxes.' he was calling down to me. 'are you sure all you have is here? Where are your father's things?'

'Sold them.' I called back. 'I sold most of my things too. I don't need much.' I put the last bit of washing on the draining board. I think everything is all gone, I mean dad didn't have much to his name but a lot of friends and toys. 'I'll just check the attic.'

The attic was one of those places you always avoid. It was dark, cold and made a lot of noises (and I was hearing enough things without creaky roof sounds). It wasn't a large attic, the one time I had really been up there was because Dad dared me when I was young. I hated it so much I refused to go up there again for the rest of his life. Now I was going back up there for no reason but to appease an old man. And it's an old man I didn't even like.

'There's not really going to be anything up here.' I sighed climbing the long ladder to the attic. It was a wobbling death trap; I always thought it'd collapse under me. I just rushed up the ladder fast and sat on the cold wooden floor boards. The wood groaned as I relaxed down on the floor. It was a very comforting thought that the floor didn't approve of my weight. I looked round, nothing but dust was left up here. There were a few more photos but I wasn't going to save anymore of them. And I wouldn't like I wouldn't come back here. I wasn't prepared for trips up and down to collect.

'_You can't be scared of a little roof. Come on.' _the voice was closer now. '_Look around a bit_.' I stud up turning round.

'What the hell? Can't I have a moment to myself?' I started looking round, not for Dad's toys but for the guy who's been annoying me all this time. A year of noise will end today.

I moved carefully round the piles of photos but they weren't any I remembered. They were of a young blonde woman, a very pretty youthful woman. No it was only a stranger. I moved away from them scowling.

'_Wow aren't you bitter.'_ the voice was still close.

'I'm allowed to be.' I moved a few of the photos. 'Show yourself.'

'_Woooould, but you're cranky.' _great. I was being lectured by a stalker.

'Eleanora? Who are you talking to?' and here I thought that man was almost death.

'No one. Just myself.' I called back looking round me. 'That is, it better be no one.' I really couldn't find anyone just walking round. I sat in the attic waiting for the voice again. But this time nothing interrupted me. 'Come on, say something, make a move. Anything.' a gleam of light shot into my eyes. I moved back fast closing my eyes fast. 'Ouch.' I growled moving back to see a light bulb swing low down; my doubting grandfather must have turned the electricity for the roof on. 'Well I'll be glad once I'm gone.' I growled again stomping to the ladder.

'_You're going now?' _I pursed on my way down the steps. '_No more talking? No nothing?' _

'You're in my head. I can't see a single person up here.' I started walking down the stairs. 'Once I live with real people there won't be a need to fill the silence...hopefully.' I groaned and climbed down the stairs.

After checking there was nothing worth missing anywhere else in the house I helped my Grandfather pack the boxes into his car- it was a large green four by four that smelt like dirt and gun powder. The old man must be a little bit of a hunter then.

'So, do you like to go shooting?' I asked loading the last of my boxes into his car.

'What? yes.' and that was our convocation over and done with. I sat in the cars passenger seat and we started our long ride over to my new house. At this point I just felt like a small puppy whose owner died and so I just had to go somewhere so I wouldn't starve. I mean, did this old man really want me living with me? It didn't seem like it. And I didn't even get a cup of tea to say "job well done" - I really wanted that tea.

We pulled up to his house about half an hour after our little chat. It was as I remembered a neatly cropped front garden past a large set of polished black elaborate gates. Set on top of the lush green lawn was a grand old house, its bear brick work was only interrupted by the thick wooden structure of the house. It wasn't anything like my home. It was too large to have a homely feel. It was too big for three people. He pulled right up to the house before coughing and opening the door.

'Come on. You're grandmother's waiting.' I followed him to the house but the door was already open for me and a very small woman was standing in front of me. All I saw were a pair of startling bright blue eyes just at my eye level.

'My dear.' she fell over me, arms trapping me tightly next to her. 'Oh, you look like a small green eyes version of her.' she wailed in my ear. I winced holding her up right. I really didn't want her to cry every time she saw me. Grandfather was already unloading my things and pushing past us. 'Oh, come on. You're too thin. I bet you haven't been going shopping for yourself. Silly, why do girls these days have such an obsession with being so thin, I mean I could feel your ribs!' she wiped her eyes and smiled at me, now holding me at arm's length. 'You really are their child.' she nodded then turned pulling me into the house.

Inside the house was just as strange as this couple of grandparents I collected. It was all very delicate, white and pale blue ordainments were looking down at me as soon as I crossed over the doorway. The ceiling was very high with a varnished white washed finish just to top it off. I felt unworthy of living here.

'Is this where my Mother was raised?' I muttered looking round as she lead me into the living room, it was just as clean and white as the rest of house and had everything, the long luxurious arm chairs and even a bloody piano! There was no way I could live here.

'Ummm, yes, she lived here for eighteen years, and then she insisted on living with your father. He didn't have a home and they were inseparable.' she smiled back at me. 'It was a shame he couldn't live here but he and your grandfather didn't get along.' really? I never would have guessed. 'So, honey...how are you? Not too tired?' she sat down on a deep arm chair and I followed her to sit on the over fluffed couch at her side.

'No, not really. I was thinking that I could maybe catch my last lesson.' she shook her head viciously at this.

'No, you're staying right here. You're going to have a nice breakfast and then we're going shopping.'

And like that I was in; good old grandma seemed to like me. But I could still see tears in her eyes every time she looked at me. All the time she was picking out some nice dresses and expensive coats I didn't think I'd ever wear. It was all over soon. My day was full with girly shopping and a whole new wardrobe. We came back for dinner and the new family ate in an awkward silence. It was strangely welcome, I did feel welcome. the angry old man that loaded all my things into the house and the talkative elderly woman that took my shopping. I hadn't ever gone shopping with a woman before or even girls. It had always been me and Dad. But it was kinda nice if you looked past the obvious style differences. After the dinner I was shown to my room.

'Now I'm not sure how you'll like it.' Grandma just kept on talking. 'It was your mothers and we haven't really changed it too much. Just changed her things for yours.' she led me up the stairs and straight down to the end of the corridor. The door was painted white just like the rest of the house and I could tell that I was not going to like what was past the door. It'd be exactly like this house, spotless and way too big for me to settle into.

'Well I think I might rest.' I sighed looking at the door handle. Did I want to sleep here? It was the last thing to ensure my place in this house. She just nodded thought and left me at the door.

The room was just as expected. The first thing I saw was a large window opposite the bed, a low wide cushioned shelf under where my boxes had been placed. The bed was large, at least a queen which was again not my style and far too big. Other than that there was a desk, a chest and a wardrobe all made of varnished wood. I ignored that for now and fell down on the bed. It was a nice bed, how much did they spend on me? It was too much. This wasn't my world at all. Maybe if my mother didn't die than things might have been different but that wasn't the case. I was tired now and this bed was the best thing I had ever touched. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

'_I thought that you liked your old bed?' _my eyes snapped open; there was no way that the voice was here. Not after a day filled with none stop natter from that old lady.

'No no no no no. Go away.' I groaned rolling over and covering my ears. I was so not in the mood for creepy stalker voices. 'I even moved house.'

'_Yhea, I came with you. You literally packed me.'_ this was crazy, I packed my stalker? I sat up looking around the room, there was nothing? No one was with me.

'Doubt it, I bet this is just because my head hurts. It's just some strange head ache and tired mind telling me to sleep.' I didn't look round again; I just dropped to the pillow and forced myself to stay still.

'_That's kinda insulting.'_ I felt something tugging my hair. '_I was here long before you anyway so how could I come from your mind?_' I froze still as he tugged on my hair more. I didn't like this; if it was a joke then it was not appreciated. '_Come on, talk back, I dear you.' _I forced myself to look down to where my hair was being played with, a small boy stud on my bed. And when I say small I meant pocket sized. I sat up staring down at him. He was a very small boy dressed in make shift clothes from bit of rags and old clothes. His ears were pointed and his skin was too smooth- he looked too pretty. This couldn't be my stalker; no this was just a pretty doll. His tussled blond hair was pushed away from his face with what looks like dirt and he even carried a needle as a sword! I smiled down at him, it was kind of sweet.

'You're not the thing that's been bothering me, I'm going to sleep.' I closed my eyes again this time grabbing the blanket and rolling up in the warmth.

'_Hey, no that's not going to work,' _I felt small pokes in my back. Now this was the strangest feeling. tiny little thumbs and fingers digging into my back...like a tiny little massage. _'Do you know what I have to go though just to be here?' _I didn't but he was just a pigment of my imagination. '_Wake up pan!' _more hair pulling. Ok, now this was getting a bit out of hand. I sat up glaring down at the now angry boy; he was hovering in the air inches from my face.

'What the...?' I didn't get to finish that sentence; I had scrambled from bed grabbing the nearest blunt object I could find. 'It's a bug, just a mutant bug.' I whispered to myself holding the ordainment at arm's length between me and the boy-bug.

'_Not, not a bug.'_ he was glowing now as his small wings flutter madly behind him. He was just an orb or light, he was some kind of mutant firefly! And I wasn't even sure we got them in England! He buzzed closer.

'No, stay back.' I swung the object at him; he dodged fairly easily and continued to approach. 'Why on earth do I have to be stalked by some creepy little bug? Why can't I have a normal one? One that I could punch and everything?'

'_I'm not a bug.' _the bugs little hands grabbed my ordainment and tossed it aside to the bed. '_Listen to me. Please Pan, please.' _the bug lost all his anger at his last statement, indeed- he looked miserable. I sighed; I didn't want to see a bug boy cry. I moved to the door opening it slightly to check for more aged ears. They wouldn't believe me if I told them I was talking to a bug all night. No, they'd think I was crazy and right now, I'd believe them and command them to place me in psychiatric help immediately.

'Calm down.' I sighed again taking a timid step towards the bug and patting him on the head. His hair wasn't soft as I thought it would be, it was almost the opposite. It was rough and sharp tipped (with what I could only think would be gel). I sat on the window sill waiting. 'You can tell me what you have to tell me.'

'_Who says I want to?' _and now I had a pouting bug. Great. '_You're mean.' _

'Well if you don't want to talk I could find something else to hit you with?' I offered, he still pouted at me. 'So who are you and why are you my stalker?' I lifted my legs onto the boxes next to me on the shelf and waited for a response.

'_I'm not a stalker either, I was told to follow you.' _he moved closer again and rested on my foot, was I being a comfort blanket? '_When your father died I was sent to bring you back but you always ignore Me.' _ok, I was defiantly dreaming here but I'll play along. I haven't dreamed in a while. I nodded in gesture for him to continue. '_They are coming for you. Lods of them are searching for you. More than last time and you can't just move house to escape.' _

'Who?' I said patiently still waiting for a real introduction. The bug fluttered his wings angrily.

'_Pirates! Who else? They're coming to capture peter pans only living heir!'_ on this was defiantly a dream. A boy with wings and pirates...

'No way...you're thinking about Peter Pan as in the story?' I held back a laugh 'you do know that it's just a story, right? The name is just a coincidence; I've been telling people that for years.' the fairy turned red.

'_Don't you dear say that? I'm a real life fairy right in your face and have the nerve to say none if it's real? No! I mean how much do you want? A cannon in the face?' _He rambled more but I just drifted away. Was this possible? Well in a dream of course it's true. And he did look like a fairy from a story book...kinda...normally they're girls.

'Ok, so if my Dad was the Peter Pan when he died a fairy decided to stalk me why wouldn't it be the legendary Tinkerbell?' The bug stopped talking.

'_Well she died long ago. Can you expect to see her around with him gone? No, they were each others. She actually didn't like you; you ensured that he wouldn't return to the Neverrlems. You can't imagine how much trouble we're in because he wanted a family- there's always meant to be a Pan, always.' _I seemed to have struck a cord again.

'Ok, so pirates are after me and you've been here for a year to warn me?' he nodded. 'Well if they haven't managed to find me for a year then why should they find me now?'

'_You don't get it.'_ the bug was red again. '_Peter would have, he was a better Pan. You're just a joke.'_ I couldn't have agreed more with this, my dad would have been perfect for the character of Peter Pan.

'Ok, I get I'm useless but you're still not explaining why this is all happening. You've been with me for a year and you should know that I have no idea what's really going on then.' I said clearly to the still reddening bug.

'_That's because you're a pathetic Pan, Peter wouldn't need an explanation! He'd just jump into things!' _

'from what I've read that's not surprising but he grew up and sometimes that gives you just what you need- you know rationalisation and all that. Thinking things through.' I patted his head again. 'I'm sad he's gone too though.' his colour began to lose the pressure. I had made the connection!

'_I came after Tink died; Pans have a connection to us. And so I was sent in her place to try and bring him back.' _he was still only looking at his feet-just like a pouty child. '_He called me Thimble, and he told me that he wasn't going to return no matter what because of you. By then you're mother had died so he was kinda upset anyway. So I stayed, then he died and left me with his grumpy child.'_ ok that was a snap at me.

'Well I was never told any of that. And hello! He died on me. I have a right to be a little upset.' I flicked him off my foot. 'My life, not yours to order around.' the bug landed on the boxes a bit winded. He was glaring at me rubbing where I had flicked him.

'_Well you don't get a choice of what's going to happen. Pirates are on their way, they found your old house and they'll be here soon. That's why I've had to show myself. They're coming for your head and our world can't stand without a Pan, the pirates can't get you.' _the bug seemed serious.

'What am I meant to do? Hide away? I don't do that.' the bug looked up confused at this. 'Besides it's not like they can touch me here, I mean this house must have the best security, the strongest foundation in a very protective neighbourhood. It's not like the old Victorian days where a flying boy could fly into a nursery.' I looked round the room, if there was ever a nursery in this house I'd be in it right now. 'I'm fine for now, let me be little bug.'

'_My name is Thimble!' _the bug went red again. '_I don't call you pixie you don't call me bug or fairy. I've got a name.' _I wanted to flick him again. It was my dream and now I wanted a new one.

'Whatever, just let me sleep, it's been a long day.' I looked out the window, I was far away from the city now, and I couldn't even see the top of the tall building I used to from my old house. Now all I could see were hills and fields that surrounded this little hideaway on the outskirts of London.

'_You have to hide, haven't you been listening?' _This bug was persistent. I glared down at him, this was getting old now.

'How about you flutter off to the second star on the right?' I tapped at the window. 'It's not like I can do anything.' I didn't look away from the window. 'I can't fly or crow or anything the good old Pan is known for. And I'm not a kid, I'm a young adult and proud to be so. You can't get though life just wishing and hoping for things to happen.' I got to my feet. Staring at the window still, the sky was dark and starless. It was like the clouds were deliberately blocking the real sky from me. Just another insult of this house. 'This is the human world, a world I actually love to be fair and I'm working hard to find a place. Dream or no dream I'm not going to be bossed around by a little buggy boy with an anger problem.' I walked back to my bed. 'And now if you will, leave me alone!'

I didn't really get a change to sit down instead I was blown back off my feet as a crashing force broke through the window. Shards of class flew at me, sticking out of the wall and ripping my bed sheets as the collided with my room. I stared at the glass in horror realising that something large had struck the window. I couldn't even scream out of shock, a cannon ball had been fired into my room. It was now embedded into the wall next to my bed; I had been missed by inches.

'So not cool!' shouted at the bug as he was standing still in the window blankly staring out to the sky. 'What? You thought you might give me a little wakeup call...?' I stopped talking once I met back up with the bug. There was something just outside my window blocking the sky from view but it defiantly wasn't a cloud.

'_I warned you miss. I did.' _the bug buzzed out the window and vanished behind whatever was blocking my view. I moved back into my room grabbing my boots and by jacket. I needed out of this house too.

'Don't run away. You got me into this.' I shouted leaning out the window to meet a sharp wind. Now I could see what was truly outside. I was seeing things; I had to be seeing things. Cast in the sharp moon light was a large, grand ship; it was defiantly one form this century. It was far to detailed and sturdy for it to be a ship wreck from the depths of the ocean. No it was clear that this was a ship right from the 17th century! Large ornate sculptures of a mermaid figure head on the bow and a mass of fluttering sails spread wide in the wind. What was worse was that I saw the large glittering black cannon pointed right at my face.

'No freaking way.' I muttered just as I heard a BANG. I ducked back inside as another heavy blow took on my room. I needed to get away from this place. I took a deep breath standing back. I needed to be fast. I needed out of this place.

'Eleanora?' that was grandmas voice from down stairs. 'Are you alright up there? ELEANORA!' she screamed. More voices rose up in the house; I needed to get away from this. I ran straight towards the window taking a strong push on to the shelf and leaping from the window. The wind whipped my hair back as I fell to the soft green lawn.

I landed as a roll, I thudded and a crack as I felt my bones hit each other and then I slip across the grass. The ship was still attacking me house. I stud up fast running straight towards the gates, I couldn't pay attention to the pain in my legs or arms now. My job now was to run and hide. Run till I couldn't breath or I threw up. I couldn't get caught up in this.

'Sorry grandma. Sorry.' I whispered squeezing myself through the gates and running alone the road. The further I got away from them the safer they'd be now.

'Got you.' something tackled me. I fell hard against the concrete with a large weight pressing down over me. I choked out a scream.

'Get off me, get off me.' I screamed kicking at the weight on my legs. I scrambled to my feet only to feel a hard grip on my ankle. I fell panting on the ground as my capture laughed.

'Now, don't go flying away now Pan.' I looked down at the gleaming eyes of a monster, dirt smeared across his face and what even looked like blood. He got to his feet panting as hard as I was. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up with him. 'I'll be your new Capitan, Pan. Pleasure to meet you.' And with that he didn't delay in binding my hands behind my back

'Believe me the pleasures all one sided.' I spat taking blood in my own mouth. The monster had already turned his attention to climbing a robe ladder thrown down from the ship. I still had time to escape, I wasn't captured yet.

'One of you bring the captive up here before any new ideas come to the pixies mind.' with that I was picked up by another monster that started climbing the ladder. I could already hear the sounds of celebration but my true sights were focused somewhere else. The house I had just run from was set ablaze. Thick black clouds of smoke rose under the ship.

'no.' I squirmed looking at the house. My voice was nothing but a whisper that even surprised me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-on and over bored 

I was put in a small wet cell far below the upper levels of the ship. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not anymore. I was sure I wasn't but that didn't mean that I couldn't hope that this nightmare was all in my head. There was nothing wrong with a bit of hope. Well that was the thought I was clinging to. The cell I was in felt pretty real. After I was forced aboard the flying galleon that attacked my house I was taken straight to the "brig" without an explanation. I wasn't given time to take it all in or question anything. I was just thrown into this mess. The cell was not like a prison cell, I would have been happy with a prison cell; there I would have been warm. Here it was a wooden room with iron bars trapping me into my own little prison. But being cold was just the beginning. The smell was foul. You could tell where all the waist from the cabins above ended up. By the smell of it I was right next to the rotting food, used rags and raw sewage. The dampness of the wood around me didn't help; it just added a stagnant twist to already putrid scent I was inhaling.

I didn't make a noise since I was hurled into the ship. I think I was still in shock. I saw my new home on fire below me and for all I knew my grandparents were still inside. Why were they burnt down too? Was my family just doomed to die as pathetically as possible? It was unneeded, their deaths were unnecessary! I sunk to the floor, I felt myself shaking still, yet I knew it had been hours since I had seen that tragic event. I didn't want to move even if I could. I was sure I might have at least sprained something while I was fleeing from my room. The glass from my window exploding had done some damage, one particularly nasty shard was stuck in my shoulder, I could make out form the blood oozing from my jacket sleeve that it was deep. I had long scraps across my arms where I had landed on the ground and I split lip from landing face first on the road when I was finally captured. The damage on my legs was minimal, nothing really broken, at least nothing to my knowledge. I didn't know anything for certain.

Half of my face felt swollen and it hurt to sniff up the cold. My hair was tangled in with the blood across my face; I must look like one of the monsters that caught me. I was so close to escaping too, so close. If only I had followed that stupid bug's instructions I wouldn't be in this mess. If that stupid bug didn't run off I wouldn't be in such a state now. I thought that fairy dust could make you fly? Why did he give me some to run away? He was so keen on that idea before my room was blown apart my bleeding cannonballs. Now I look like some half dead child. I groaned stretching out my back; my hands were still bound tightly behind me. Thankfully I think my wrist was already dislocated on my fall from my room. I ever so slowly began moving my hands free from their bonds. I couldn't think back to anything more painful in my life.

'Think of that bed, that warm soft bed.' I winced. My hands felt like there were breaking, the bones grouped together in a fleshy sack. I stifled all noises of pain as I focused; I had broken my wrist before so that wasn't the problem. It was everything else. After countless moments of gritting my teeth my arms were free.

I took a sharp intake of breath moving my arms to my side. I ached, but it had to get better, I mean what else could these monsters do to me? They've killed the last of my family; they've destroyed my home and put my body through hell. Unless they want to hunt down everyone that's ever spoken to me I was a used toy. There was nothing they could do to me.

I grabbed the shard of glass in my shoulder with my good hand and tenser my jaw. This was going to hurt the most; I took a deep breath and began pulling. The glass slid from the wound effortlessly yet it felt like I was tearing away part of my flesh. A small gasp of shock and hurt escaped as I dropped the glass to the ground, the worst was over. it had to be.

'Is it strange for a girl of this age tending to her wounds like that?' I grabbed the glass throwing the shard in the direction of the voice. I closed my eyes fast pushing down hard on the wound. I couldn't die here, and not of something like loss of blood anyway. My breath came out broken and my hands were still shaking out of fear, exhaustion and maybe just a small bit of fury. The voice was still in the shadows but I knew it was that of the monster that had taken me from my guardians.

'You know I was surprised to find out that _the Pan_ is a woman.' the voice continued. I didn't want to listen to him but the tone was so different, commanding. The low casual tone made it seem as if he was talking to an old friend. 'I was sure that I'd be finding a small boy, just like from the old legends-but that was your father. The brat that foiled the pirates of the never isle for so long but you are far different.' the voice pursed as if in reflection- now that was funny-a monster thinking. 'You know I was expecting you to fly when you jumped from that window.'

'Shut up.' I spat, I held onto the bars of my cell dragging myself upright. I stared into the darkness, at the voice. 'I don't want you coming down here to gloat.' I glared before leaning onto the wall. 'Why do you want me? What have I ever done? And what have my family ever done? They've spent their lives in that house! And I haven't even begun to even do anything worthy of such an attack!' before I realised it I felt tears down my face. 'Who would be so cruel, so spiteful as to attack defenceless people?' there was silence, weather it was my outburst or the tears it had shut the monster up I didn't know. I continued to glare into the shadows a moment more then turned to face the wall. I didn't want it to know much about me. I didn't have much left but I was going to keep it to myself. I pressed down on my wound still shaking. I needed somewhere to res; I needed sleep and a wash too.

'If you've had enough I'll allow the doctor to see you.' the voice sounded more bitter, I didn't care. I wanted him to feel bad, worse than bad. I wanted guilt to tear him apart. I kept my eyes away from him; I just looked down at the floor as my cell door opened.

'Capitan, the ground here isn't the best for the girl to lie on, being in this environment will possibly infect her wounds.' the voice was older than the monsters but it still held no warmth. It was only a man doing his job.

'Then go fetch some blankets.' the monster hissed and the man left my cell. The door was open now. I could try to run if I wasn't so tired, and where would I go now? It felt like we were moving. 'Not going to move?' the monster sounded amused now. My face still felt wet, I bet I looked so sorry for myself, slumped over against the wall like this. I stud in silence debating whether I should move. Would I be able to make it past the monster who still stud in the shadows.

'sir.' the doctor was back with a bundle of blankets in his arms. 'These won't do, she won't heal down here.' the doctor stepped back into the cell. 'Miss, you're going to have to help us with this.' I glanced up at the doctor. He wasn't that old, a man but barely. His dark hair was slicked back into an oily knot. He didn't look to trustworthy. I'd be stupid to really trust anyone on this ship.

'Take her to my cabin then.' the monster finally said. 'Bind her hands and escort her.' the doctor looked at the rope on the floor then at my hands.

'Sir, it looks like her hands are in a bad condition, doing that wouldn't help. She needs to get cleaned too before I even think of helping.' the only reply were footsteps heading away, maybe up some stairs? The light in this place wasn't good. Then a door opened, the monsters shape was cast into shadow from the torch lights above. He was tall, a tall wide figure- well that would explain how easily he caught me. I was crushed under his weight before yet it was hard to believe that the monster was a man. A man-no, a pirate. This really was what that bug was warning me about.

'Do as you will just get her fixed.' the door slammed closed behind him

I didn't know what I was really expecting. To be dragged up to a dark room and tied down to an operation table, there I'd be set upon by the greasy doctor and his torture tools. But judging how he didn't want me to get infected that didn't seem right yet it wasn't totally unthinkable.

'This way.' the doctor started heading up the stairs. Now that I had seen them it was much easier to make out my surroundings. Honestly, I didn't like the idea of heading up those steps but I didn't have much choice now. I stud up straight on my own and followed the doctor. 'Do you need help walking?' I might have. My legs weren't really moving; they were merely shifting forward slightly. everything that hurt and ached before while I was sitting or leaning now felt like burning as I was supporting my own weight. I might have been better off by accepting any help the doctor might have offered but I stayed silent.

'You're a brave girl, that's for sure.' the doctor carried on talking as we headed up the stairs. 'Not many people, let alone a woman, can flee from a burning house and live. As you know these men don't let leave anything standing. You might call it brutal.' he looked back grinning as he opened the door to the upper level but I could remember many more layers to this ship. When they dragged me down there I went straight past the cannons and the cabins, I was far below the Capitan's quarters.

'You know it's not that bad here, once we get you sown up you'll begin to see things differently.' I didn't like the way he was talking about this. And I didn't like his smile, it wasn't right. I didn't trust smiles now, not for a while- they're easily faked and this man was showing me just how poorly they can be imitated. 'Don't you feel like talking?' not to you. 'Come on, I might be your only friend on this ship.'

'I don't need friends.' I muttered holding my wrist out in front of me. I needed to get it fixed before this man got hold of me. He looked behind him, his grin even wider.

'There! You have a voice! I do feel privileged.' it was nothing special, what does he take me for anyway? Was he treating me like a child? Putting on a sweet voice and a nice expression and I'll think everything is alright? It's not that easy. Even children know scum when they see it.

He lead me out onto the top deck, it felt peaceful. The sky was clear from any clouds and far away from any buildings. I looked timidly to the edge, we were in the sky-no matter how the ship got up here it seemed like it wasn't going to fall.

'It's pretty isn't It.' the doctor had stopped moving. He was still looking back at me, his dark eyes shining in the dull moon light. Immediately I looked back to the sky; we were far away from London now. Far away from any home I knew. I didn't even know where we were anymore, it didn't look as if anything was under us and I didn't even recognize any of the star constellations. Yet they were all familiar, but nothing I'd know. Maybe in a dream? But still it didn't matter- I never had a dream I could remember. The wind was bitterly cold and stung against my cuts. I leant against the side of the ship for a moment inhaling deeply, I was glad to be outside. I needed this breather, everything that happened had gone too fast and I was at a loss about everything. I didn't even know how to act.

'Do you know where we're going?' the Doctor was next to me. Again, I didn't answer despite having some curiosity. 'The Neverrelm. But many people think you always have to take the second star to the right and straight on till morning.' the doctor forced a laugh but after noticing that I wasn't reacting to his words he continued. 'Well there are many ways to reach Never land. We're taking the path that leads straight to the sea of a thousand islands.' he sighed turning away from the sky. 'You'll have plenty of time for sightseeing.' even as he said that I hadn't even had a proper look down. A sea of twinkling stars lay under, rippling belief the ship as we sailed over the sky. 'This way miss.' I pulled away from the side. Taking another deep breath I followed him.

I guessed he really was taking me to the Capitan's cabin. Straight past the wheel of the ship and past a large arch with skeletal sculptures engraved into the wood on the wall. The oil lamps were lit softly to cast a warm glow round the small porch which led to three doors the centre door and the one we were heading to was the Capitan's own hide away. Through the door were more lit oil lamps, it was just as if they were expecting intruders. The room was large, a large bed set at the far side of the room with a desk sunken in the centre, papers and books along with maps were clustered around everywhere else. A piano to the side and covered in yet more papers and empty bottles of what smelt like wine.

'It's always a bit of a mess in here.' the doctor apologised. 'This way.' he pointed to a door within the room, I could only think that it lead to a bathroom. I was right.

The doctor boiled water as I washed my face clean of blood. I did look terrible. White as a sheet and coated in specks of both dirt and dried blood. I really looked like I had escaped from hell and was now standing in a grand bathroom. Unlike the room I passed through this place was clean, almost spotless. Once the doctor had returned with the water he left me to bath. As soon as I touched the water ribbons of red swirled through the clouded water as if it were smoke. I winced, lowering myself into the bath. The whole thing was almost too serial- I was in a pirates tub nursing my wounds. the cut on my shoulder wasn't as bad as I first thought, I had a very shallow cut on my face but I wouldn't get any lasting scars...well my shoulder looked bad so I wasn't too sure.

'Just breathe.' I muttered holding my wrist under the water forcing everything back into place. I did this one by one with all my joints even if nothing was wrong just so I knew what was what. Now I had to think maturely. I just felt ill; it was scary being hurt like this. Even in the nice warm water I was shaking. I wasn't ever going to get used to this if _this_ was going to be my life. But I wasn't about to let a slimy stranger mess with my body.

'You have no idea what you're doing, do you?' I automatically pressed myself against the side of the bath at the sound of the voice, the cold voice of the Capitan. 'Don't worry, I'm not coming in. I'm keeping watch while the doctor is getting his kit.' I didn't want to listen to this; I didn't even want to be here. 'It's polite to answer your Capitan when he's talking to you.' I could hear the impatient tone in his voice flaring up. 'Here on the _Jolly Rogger_ we speak when spoken to.' I frowned looking to the door, the _Jolly Rogger..._that's Capitan Hook's ship if I remember the stories correctly. There was no way I could be speaking to him- didn't he die? I was sure he did, so I couldn't be speaking to him now. 'Pixie girl, speak.' now I didn't want to speak to him. I sunk down in the bath closing my eye to the world as I became submerged in pink water. I could hear muffling but I really didn't care- this was exactly how I was at school. It was the same feeling. I just didn't care; I was numb.

'Pan!' I brought myself up from the water; the Capitan sounded angry now.

'I was under water.' I muttered wiping my hair back. 'Couldn't hear a thing.' I got out the bath grabbing the nearest towel. I just sat down next to the bath staring at my now ruined clothes; they were completely trashed. My jacket and top were soaked in blood and my jeans covered in dirt. I felt cleaner but far from relaxed. you weren't meant to feel relaxed after you know, being kidnapped. I'd be foolish if I was. But it didn't feel like I was in danger, they weren't to be trusted but they weren't hurting me. They were even helping me.

'Are you finished?' the Doctor was back, I pulled on my clothes fast. No...There was no way I'd relax. The door opened and the doctor stud alone. Where had the Capitan gone? Was he purposely hiding his face from me? I couldn't remember what he looked like when he caught me. He was covered in dirt and blood just as much as I was. It was also dark; it was amazing how little light there was away from the city. All I could remember were glittering dark eyes and a smile, that and a lot of panting. but that was it.

'You're dressed?' the doctor left the door open as he approached me. The "kit" he went to get was a large black bag, I didn't know if it was meant to look ominous or not but his whole image just seemed more intimidating. I stud up straight hands balled into fists.

'Pan, you need to answer him, he's helping you.' the Capitan's voice carried thought the door. So he was still here. Nothing in his tone however sounded supporting- it was all orders. I kept my mouth shut; I shouldn't let him threaten me. 'Pan!'

'I have a name!' I growled back at him. Now I knew what the bug was so angry about from before; it's truly irritating not to be called your own name. Well, it sounded rude to me, that voice calling me "Pan". I didn't like it.

'I'm Eleanora.' I calmed my voice. I couldn't lose it. I didn't look at the door or the doctor, just the floor. Staring at my feet. I was feeling dizzy.

'Eleanora?' the doctor was coming closer. 'Well that's nice.' he knelt down placing blankets on the floor; you'll need to lie down and keep a brave face. I'll have to give you a few stitches.' I glanced down at his bag. I didn't want to know what was in there. 'Come on, be a good girl.' now he was just being patronising. I blinked a few times steadying myself as I swayed. I was too tired and the pain in my head was too much for me right now. I was hurt and really felt like I had gone through enough already. Why did I have to get tortured by this butcher on top of what's already happened? I closed my eyes as my head really began to spin.

'I hate doctors.' I muttered before dropping to the ground. A sharp pain rang in my head before darkness truly set in. maybe it was the end for me? I had escaped from a burning house yet I fall from extortion and cracked my skull...well it's only fitting considering the family history.

I wasn't dead, even I knew that. I wasn't awake though, I defiantly wasn't awake. Was I dreaming? Was I finally dreaming? Maybe but everything was still dark. I heard wings; well the long slow breaths of air though heavy feathers. But they weren't the only sounds I could hear in the darkness that I stud alone in. there was many small fluttering sounds from what appeared to be nowhere. I turned round half expecting angles to come carry me off (as if it wasn't cliché). But I was alone, truly alone. Well it wasn't for the first time, I had lasted a year by myself and I hadn't made a big deal of it. It was only now in the darkness of a dream where the emptiness really made an impact. It was depressing. The flutter of wings grew louder. I turned back round to meet a cloud of white push past me. I couldn't hear anything above the roar of wings whipping past. I think I opened my mouth to scream "why" but I couldn't hear it to know if my voice was working. The cloud seemed endless as it rushed round. no it wasn't a cloud, more like a cluster of birds- thousands of them moving together. Why were they in such a rush?

I looked around helplessly-the birds didn't seem to be thinning out, were they just going to endlessly fly against me? I tried moving side to side just to get away from them but I couldn't wade though them. Walking was just as impossible as flying to me now. I looked around to where the birds were flying, again I couldn't even see the darkness though the endless white blur of feathers. Where were they all going? I frowned looking at them all flutter straight forward. Was I meant to follow them? I had forgotten what you're meant to do in dreams. I just stud still watching the birds fly past me, it was less painful this way.

As I looked I could hear the long slow beat of wings again over the rustle of small birds. Was there something bigger coming up behind me? Maybe, but I wasn't going to look back to find out. I winced, sharp beaks were slicing past me; cuts appeared over my arms and cheeks. They had picked up speed. More cuts and more stinging pain as they picked up even more speed, I winced again almost keeling over. A bird crashed into me, blood spilled over my shoulder. I gasped, this time every little inch of pain was magnified. I began running with the birds, I just needed to escape from the birds but moving was so hard. Something slammed into the back of my head. I fell.

I was awake now. I groaned not even moving to lift my hand to my head. I just had a killer head ache. After having that kinda dream I was glad I didn't dream much. Even after the previous events that was just bizarre. I didn't want one of them again anytime soon. I kept my eyes closed. I knew a light was close and I wasn't ready to bear my eyes towards any kind of lamp or torch. Who would have thought that darkness was a good thing? Well ask anyone with a hangover or headache I guess. Having something dim so close made my head pound horribly. It was as if a base drum was thumping right in the centre of my mind. My eyes felt as if tears were close behind them due to an inconceivable about of stinging from my ears, head and body. I felt sore. So sore, and here I was thinking that sleep would leave me refreshed and ready to fight for another day. Oh, I was sooo wrong. I couldn't even bring myself to lift my arm to my throbbing head.

'She'll be fine. They were mostly cuts and bruises. I re placed her wrist and ankle. They'll be swollen but other than that nothing will be out of the ordinary.' the doctor was talking. Had he been touching me while I was asleep? I couldn't hold back the shudder; I did not want to be thinking about that. 'Her shoulder should be fine as long as it's kept clean. It isn't as bad as it looks.' well at least I now knew that now.

'And her face? Its purple.' that was the Capitan's voice. I didn't want to look at myself now. I didn't need to know how bad I looked. I could _reeeeally_ feel how I looked and it was not good.

'Keep ice on it, it looks like she's fallen on her face.' he laughed (thus irritating me further). 'Cut lips heal in no time, and the "purple" is just a really bad black eye.' he was still laughing. What I wouldn't give to jump up and punch the git. That might give me the pick me up I need.

I heard the door close, was I still in the Capitan's cabin then? Well that was where I was sent, and passed out, and if the doctor was just leaving then it seems likely that I had been left alone with the Capitan. Something cold brushed against my cheek. I opened my eyes. It was still dark; no something was on my face.

'How long have you been awake?' he wasn't asking. Again, it was an order to speak.

'Just before he left.' I muttered clearing my throat. There was no point being stubborn now, not while I was defenceless in front of him. My throat was rough- it ached just as much as the rest of me. I might as well be falling to pieces.

'Well then you know you've just been treated and that you shouldn't move too much, you'll disturb your stitches.' sure, just the worlds seem nice but not how he says it. The way he told me was as if I didn't know any better, as if I was simple. Whatever he said might as well be an insult no matter what his true intent is.

'I don't care about that.' I raised my hand moving it over my shoulder to feel the stitches railing over my skin. I wasn't wearing my jacket, well it was ruined anyway.

'Then what do you care about if you don't care about your own wellbeing?' amusement lay heavy in his voice. Again, this wasn't anything to be happy about. Quite the opposite since every syllable was laced with spite.

However, I couldn't answer him. Instead I lay there motionless; I didn't know what I cared about. Whatever I cared about before didn't seem worth it now. Good grades, finding a job, having money to buy food, reading for pleasure...it all seemed useless. When you're captured by pirates the most you can hope for is a quick death after stepping from the blank. I didn't know if real pirates used the blank. I kinda wished they did, it's be something to look forward to at the end of it all. a quick dive and a swim that is.

'Eleanora, you're not answering again.'

'I don't know.' I said quickly. I sighed relaxing my arms by my side again. 'I guess I'd like to settle my curiosity but I wouldn't really class it as caring much... I wouldn't mind knowing what's going on or why I'm here or why you had to burn my house down or-'

'I get it. You have a few questions.' he sounded close but I didn't feel anything, not breath or the movement of air as he passes but by the sound of his voice growing dimmer and louder again I knew he was pacing. Was the Capitan uncomfortable by any chance?

'Are you used to girls, Capitan?' I mused aloud. The room was deathly silent. I seemed to have caught him now. I smiled under the ice cold sack on my face (at least that's what I had determined it to be). 'I'm only asking because you're walking round a lot, I have something on my face and I don't really know why, there's that and I'm to trust form the story of _Peter Pan_ that not many girls end up in Never land.' I held my breath wondering when the Capitan might but in...He didn't. 'This brings me to another question.' I took another purse, he was still silent. 'Why do you think I'm _that_ Pan's daughter? I mean if you're real then no doubt Never land is but that doesn't mean I'm part of your world.'

'Stop.' he was further away again. 'There's no _doubt_ that you are his daughter.' his voice was nothing more than a low drawl now and I knew drawls. He was merely speaking because he felt obliged to answer me. 'You have never looked through the photos in your old attic, have you?' so he had been there as well. It was another point where the bug had been right. I didn't answer. 'Well they showed some interesting scenes from your father's youth which proved our sources right about his origin.' I frowned thinking that through.

'So what? You had a picture of pan and compared it to a younger pic of my dad?' I groaned again. So it was all because of those pictures. Who would have thought that I'd regret not locking them up in a box?

'Damn.' I hissed. 'No doubt you burnt down that house too. Guess I won't be going back there any time soon.' I sighed relaxing again. So I really had nothing to go back to, no home, no family and no friends. Most people in this situation might have been more depressed. I might have been but I wasn't dreaming anymore. My dream was depressing and I couldn't bring myself to be so down right now. I heard sniggers from the Capitan.

'And there you go, so uncaring. You know I think you'll make a good pirate.'

He carried on sniggering more to himself than at what I had said now. I could begin to feel the ice in the bag slip; water was beginning to trickle free onto my face.

'I'd rather not be a pirate.' I growled. 'I don't want to start wasting my time with heartless murderers.' more water was now running onto my face but it could have easily been tears. but I neither knew if I was crying nor cared.

'I'd choose carefully who you call a murderer Eleanora.' the Capitan hissed.

'Yes, and since it's not something I say commonly I don't think that's the issue. For a man who I've only known to kill innocent people I think that it's a deserving title.' I took a sharp intake of breath; something sharp was against my throat. I lay perfectly still. I didn't even dear to breath as something slivered coolly along my skin.

'I would suggest being quiet now.' the Capitan was close; he hissed over my face, I could feel his liquored breath. The blade was taken away from my neck leaving a warm tingle where it had touched. 'You're too outspoken for a woman. You ought to learn how to manage your tongue.'

'Only when you learn to put down the sword!' I argued back sitting bolt upright. The bag slid from my face onto my lap.

I stared at his figure for a moment as my eyes focused. For a moment he was just a blur, I large beast in black which chilled me for a second. What if I had actually been kidnapped by a monster? Was that really impossible? Not if he was from Never land. There, I think, the whole idea is that anything could happen. He began to take focus, he was just like the doctor- barely a man yet he was defiantly a man and so a pirate. I could tell that he was more or less twenty years of age but I wasn't very good at guessing. I stared up at him, still keeping my eyes a strong glare no matter how he looked or how surprising he may appear. This was the hardest thing of all for his looked were...well shocking. his frame was that of an athlete (what would one expect when all you can do in Never land is run around, and with the loss of fast food and snakes I'm sure anyone would be able to gain a body of a god in no time). His face wasn't beautiful, it wasn't handsome either. There was no way to say what his face represented in a scale from ugly to drop dead gorgeous. The best way I could say it was that he was striking. A strong face with high angled cheekbones and jaw ling most girls would die for.

I felt like giving a sigh of relief, he wasn't Hook. No forget-me-not blue eyes, instead his were a charred cinnamon colour- a deep, almost black colouring round the iris the blend into a brown that was almost gold before reaching the pupil. They were hypnotic to look at. His tanned skin was all covered in black run of the mill pirate attire; from his shirt to his boots he defiantly looked the part of "Capitan". The only thing that was different from the view of "Capitan" I normally picture was that his hair was twisted into long black dreadlocks surrounded his face, neck and down past his shoulders. He was the most attractive man I had ever seen yet there was something so disturbing about him. He was a stunning _creature_ but also a terrifying one. And this was the man who had taken Capitan James Hook's ship.

'If's you've stopped staring you should lie down again.' he scowled down at me. I continued to glare, the effort of positioning my face felt strange.

'Sorry, the swelling makes it hard to see.' I growled turning away and moving my hand over my face, even though I had what now looks like some kind of ice pack on my face, my cheeks were warm. The skin over my eyes felt tight, I flinched as I tentatively traced my fingers over my eye.

'You look deformed if you're wondering.' he walked past me to sit at the piano searching through the empty bottles on the smooth varnished wood. I looked down to my shoulder; the stitches weren't that bad, they were actually surprisingly neat. I got to my feet; nothing seemed to be too worse for wear.

'I've said I didn't care about that. What's the point in "looking pretty", especially now! Of all the places to want to look respectable I doubt a pirate ship is one of them.' I stretched; I was still dressed (thank goodness) but I could tell it'd be risky venturing outside without a jacket. It was cold and I remembered the rain clouds from the other day but I didn't know if it even rained here. I didn't know anything about where I was.

'You must care for something, you're human after all. Nothing but a girl.' he smiled finding a half empty bottle for what must be scotch by the looks of the brownish fluid inside. 'Do you drink?' he tilted the bottle to me. I wouldn't mind a drink. I strode forward snatching the bottle hurriedly taking a long, well needed swig from the short neck of the glass. It wasn't nice; it tasted burnt and flared down my throat. But it was warm, it swirled down in my gut, I was defiantly awake and most certainly alive. I nodded taking another long drink.

'You might not be a girl after all.' he muttered taking the bottle away from me.

'I'm from Brittan-everyone drinks.' I sat back down; it would seem that I had been lying on the desk which was cleared apart from a few blankets now blotted with blood and water. Now I sat on the desk staring down at the blood, this was all too real. I ran my hand over my neck feeling a sharp sting, much like a paper cut.

'Sorry about that. It should heal with the rest of ya.' he drained the remaining amount of fluid in the bottle. 'I think we might need more if you're a drinker too.' he gave a little smirk fishing round the bottles again. I watched for a while. I didn't get this, why did he have to drink? And so much? It's not like everything he's ever known has been killed off.

I folded my arms watching him. He had managed to find an untouched bottle of wine.

'So why am I here?' I asked as he pulled the cork free from the bottle.

'Well...it's a long story.' he stud up digging round the bottles till her found a glass. 'Do you know a Capitan James Hook?' he poured the rich red wine in the glass, his hand steady as to not let a single drop over flow from the side. He strode over to me holding the glass out to me, I stretched out to take it but he withheld.

'I do.' he gave up the glass. 'Only from children's stories and he died, eaten by a crocodile I think.' I smelt the wine. I hadn't had any in such a long time. Dad often brought some just for fun- big kid drinks he called them. It was relaxing, the thick scent blocking the smell of candles and salt from a mixture of sweat and probably sun baked sea water.

'That did happen.' that Capitan sat down at the piano taking a drink form the bottle. 'But it wasn't the end.' his voice was lower, more ominous. His eyes darkened. 'Months past and the pirates had moved on as to not feel the power of Pan themselves. I guess you could have said that all was peaceful but how peaceful can Never land get? Land over flowing with peace had no hope for adventure and as we know the young Peter can't live without a thrill- the buzz of adventure to starve off boredom.' I opened my mouth to argue but he raised his hand taking a large drink of wine.

'drink.' he ordered nodding to my glass. 'I know you have some honourable view of your father and I can't say that I knew him in or out of Never land. But you never knew him as a boy- you knew the man and father so I'd just sit nicely and listen.' again, an order I was to follow. His eyes glittered in warning before I raised my glass once more to drink.

'Good, now Peter was alone- no lost boys, no Wendy, yes she was real too. Peter began feeling- sadness some say it was. Other restlessness and other say frustration but it all lead to the same thing. Peter was slowly going mad; he went back to the fairies where his story truly began if you believe. But they only delayed his boredom. Now remember where your father is at this point in the story because he actually takes a back seat for a while. What I'm about to say might be a little harder to believe than the fact the legendry pan was losing it. What happened moths after "the Wendy event" as we call it now was the reappearance of Hook; you'd have thought he'd appear on the Never isle or anywhere where he might get his chance to stumble on an unsuspecting Pan but he didn't.

'He in fact reappeared, as the story goes, is a cave far under any of the islands where the Crocodile was sleeping after a very long awaited meal. This was where hook clawed through the reptiles gut,' he moved forward in his seat leaning on his knees yet still keeping eye contact. 'With only his hook he had ripped though the beast's entrails and escaped through her soft under belly.' he took another sip of wine. I followed suit. 'There Hook made a vow, he'd take revenge on Pan- no matter what it took. And I know, he already wanted vengeance on Pan for what he did to his hand and all but something happened to Hook over those months. This is expected as he was inside a crocodile, well there's that and he's a very angry man. I think I didn't really get hugged enough as a child personally but he keeps saying he was very much loved.' he pursed as if he was now expecting me to interrupt. But I didn't. I carried on drinking. 'Well he skinned the crock and swam to the surface. He, however, found himself far away form never land. He was surrounded by many islands of innocent people that helped him recover and there he told his story of his struggle against the evil Pan Child and the now dead crock.

'He slowly began to regain his strength and through his stories gained followers who he eventually recruited, they all were fouled with hatred of this Never land and the creatures that lived there. Hook along with an army of newly trained pirates set sail to the Never realm, they became the new age of pirates within Never land- we don't know where the innocent little islands are anymore but all new pirates from my crew and all others originate from them.'

'There are more crews?' I asked folding my legs on the desk. He nodded. 'All controlled by hook?'

'I'm getting to that.' he sighed. 'Well somehow the pirates got to the realm and brought hell to the creatures of the Never lands. Hook in particularly was brutal- to the Indians and even the mermaids. Soon all the creatures of never land began fighting against each other just to stay alive. The peaceful realm was at war and Peter didn't even know. He was too busy playing his little pan pipe for the fairies.' I did remember the pan pipes, I thought Dad started playing them for a joke- you know because his name was peter pan. 'Well the Indians found pan and the fairies and that information spread till Hook himself found out. So now he was hunting down fairies. This was when your dear old Dad comes back into the picture.

'When fairies started dying Peter Pan leapt into action and the Great War began. Pan against pirates once more. Something was off about Peter though-he hadn't aged at all but he seemed aged. Hook noticed this- the sadness and bitterness of being alone had driven him out of his once childish attitude. But with hook back he slowly began becoming his old self again the only think was he couldn't remember Hook. He moved from one enemy to the next without a care and this just drove hook back to his old ways. Pirates began questioning his leadership and some broke off to conquer the never isles by themselves- others grew to develop their own hatred for the Indians- other for mermaids others kept looking for Pans treasure which was lost somewhere on the island. Hook lost his army but still continued to fight Pan at any chance he got. he didn't want to be forgotten again.

'Peter was away from the fairies, away from any lost boys, away from anything that he could possibly be comforting. He was tired of being alone and so he chose to leave never land. This happened years and years after hook reappeared. Hook isn't about to let him escape though. As Peter leaves for London Hook follows, leaving his beloved ship and new crew behind. There Peter and Hook have their last battle in the sky- again, no witnesses but Hook tells the story as a bloody brawl in the sky that lasts for days with no breaks. I don't know what Pan was fighting for- maybe escape maybe he just liked fighting but I don't know Pan so I couldn't say. The fight breaks off somewhere and Hook somehow falls from the sky letting Pan Escape with his life and hook fell in the final battle.

'Again, years passed and Hook still wasn't dead.' stubborn old man. 'this only let his hatred build and then one day he managed to somehow catch a fairy and fly back to never land. That's what he says anyway. Well somehow he managed to work his way to the top of the pirates- you know. A murder here, a plot there, another assassination and a good old bit of conspiracy.' he smirked again. 'A pirate's life and he's very good at all of the above. He's had countless years perfecting it after all. Well because of the position he's in he had a lot of influence in my world. This is where you come into the picture. Peter pan became part of never land, the isles are his and when he died we all felt it. Rumours ran round the fairies, rumours of an heir- a daughter. This daughter became feared- no one knows who she is and what she's able to do. Turns out she can move her bones back into her sockets and drink like a pro.' he raised the bottle in a solitude salute in my direction. he drank, not looking at me anymore, instead he turned and faced the piano beginning to play as if he had finished his little story. I drained the last of my wine and stared at his back.

'That still doesn't explain why I'm here.' he stopped playing and looked over his shoulder. 'Nice story though. But don't you dare tell me I'm only here because of rumour and fear I might be something more than I am. That's not enough reason to put me through hell!' I jumped to my feet glaring more at the pirate. My life wasn't something of a whim to anyone. 'I'm not a toy!'

'You most certainly are not.' the Capitan hummed turning back round. 'you are here because we don't want the fairies getting you, or the Indians or any other crew that might be able to use you in any way that might be possible.' he took the glass away from me speaking every matter-of-factly. 'You see we don't know if Pans powers are hereditary so we don't know what you can do but before anyone else can find out we've scooped you up. That was the plan.' he grinned turning back to the piano. 'Well that was Hooks plan- I just wanted to know if the rumours were true. 'He started playing. 'As if turns out you can't fly, can't imitate voices or anything above the ordinary. A normal girl who now has nothing to live for, but I must say I did enjoy our little convocation.'

I growled watching the man play; I was being treated as a thing- just an object of interest whose mystery was unravelled. Well two could play at his game. I walked away from him and his piano, his desk. Staying in the shadows.

'Who said I was normal.' I muttered, the music stopped. The Capitan stud up, his balance was off, swaying with the motion of the ship.

'I beg your pardon? You didn't even believe you were pans daughter. Don't tell me now you've got some kind of trick? You burp fairy dust of something? That deems worthy of your calibre.' he spotted me in the shadows. 'What are you planning? Running away? There's nowhere to go.'

'There's always somewhere to go.' I moved slowly to the door hand on handle.

'Move anymore and it'll be your hand fed to the crock.' he raised his sword I opened the door. In that instance he threw his sword right at the handle. I removed my hand fast as the force of impact slammed it shut again. 'I have a promise to carry out. Whether you're magical or not I gave my word I'd take you to Hook as healthy as possible- and I am nothing but a man of my work.' he strode towards me, his legs taking one stride as I have to take two or even three.

'And why would he want to see me?' he leant in close hand on the hilt of his sword.

'I don't know.' he leant down to my ear. 'Maybe to look into the eyes of his enemy once more.' he moved his hand to my throat. He gripped over the shallow cut he made digging his nails into the skin. I held my breath as to now complain 'Think of it. after losing to such a brat, then living in scorn for years after devoting his entire life to such a boy...wouldn't you want to see what mark he left on the world?' he pulled his sword out of the door moving away back to the piano. 'Even if that mark is a tiny, ill tempered woman.' he spat. I didn't say a word. I just sank down the wall and sat still as the Capitan played.

I hated to admit it but he played beautifully- that made me sick. So he was evil and played so well where as I tried to behave all my life and my reward: a trip to hook via murderous pirate ship.

'Your aim was off.' I muttered, the music didn't stop. 'Weren't you meant to get my hand?' I held my right hand up looking at my wrist. This was the one I dislocated but now it was perfectly fine- yes swollen but what wasn't now? He wasn't answering me. I sighed looking round the room more, what was I meant to do now? The room was a complete tip. Was I meant to stay here with only bottles and paper as to clues about where I was heading? I picked up the nearest paper rolled up on the floor. A written document, nothing exciting or cleaver, it was just a written agreement from one pirate to another- no, not Hook.

'Don't go around touching them, they're nothing to do with you.' he didn't even lift his head from the piano. I felt my face redden- I was a child to this man and a toy. But it seemed now- only now- that I was used up.

'Why?' I threw the paper back down. 'Important?' he stopped playing.

'What's wrong with you?' I stud up glaring at him. 'Still wining about your family?' I gritted my teeth opening the door again. 'Eleanora.' why did he need to mention my family? He was rubbing it in. he was proud about what he's done. Well he was a pirate- heartless.

'Shut up.' I spat 'you don't know me and I think I have the right to be pissy about all that.' he growled standing up now. I kept my hands as fists waiting for him to react. I wasn't going to let him get to me. Well even now I still felt the tears in my eyes.

'Fine, I'll take you back to the cell if you don't want to wait it out here.' he growled storming to the door grabbing my arm before heading out to the ship's deck. The air stung at my neck and bear arms. I flinched as he pulled on my arm, I could feel the stitches pull against my skin. My ankle and shoulder were burning with the new strain pushed on them but the man wasn't slowing down.

He took me straight to the cell; the pain in my arm was throbbing all on its own now even with his grip loosened. He snorted as I panted- it was just effort to keep up with him. I was still shaking- this man was truly horrifying. His flaming eyes and the shadows looming over his eyes- his face was more like the skeletal ordainments engraved into the ship.

'I'm not going to let you just take me to him.' I pulled my arm free holding onto my shoulder. I glared up at him- there was nothing in his eyes, not even anger or hate. There was nothing pure and simple.

'I'll come for you when you stop over reacting.' he muttered closing the cell door on me. I watched him go silently and the door slammed behind him. I was in darkness again. I didn't care what he said- I was not going to see Hook- something deep, some lost instinct told me I shouldn't. Weather it was because of the stories I read or just because I was kidnapped. I wouldn't meet him. I'd make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- let the candles melt 

Time passes slowly believe it or not. Below deck was always cold and void of all live but one member of the ships cell- that would be me. Even the rats didn't want to venture down here but I could hear them. The constant scuttle of small sharp claws on bear wood from the floors above was enough to drive me mad- well it would have if I didn't have other things on my mind. An escape plan now was essential. After the Capitan had locked up back up in this rotting pit I hadn't seen or heard another human for at least a week but without a real way of telling the time, not even the sun and moon, I couldn't really say for sure how long I had been in the cell. I missed light, I hadn't seen even the flicker of a touch or oil lamp from the door way. I had truly been shut away from the world. Maybe it was too obvious that I wished to run away? Well it's all too clear, for anyone taken by force would want to escape. But maybe my argument with the brutish Capitan ceiled my fate and I was now doomed to starve in this cage.

No, that might be a tad dramatic. But I was trying to dream up some kind of wonderful escape plan. I couldn't stay here- I couldn't meet up with the psychopath Capitan Hook. No matter how you look at in from the perspective of a childhood story or an outsider hearing about it from the first time. The character was obsessive and was ready to follow his nemesis to the grave. Firstly he actually claimed to have a nemesis- who does that? And secondly, so much obsession gave him some kind of Moby dick effect and I wouldn't put it past him to confuse me with my Dad. I was still finding it hard to believe he was the Peter Pan. It just didn't feel right. I didn't believe I could have gained anything from my Dad and he never proved to have any pixie like qualities. and I certainly never have. Sure he was a fun dad but that was it. Well either way everyone believes I truly am Pans daughter and I can't think of a way to prove them wrong. I'm done for as soon as I meet Hook.

no matter how I thought about it I got a bad feeling about meeting him- I was told he just want to meet me but the day I believe that is the day the dead walk again. Something deep inside told me I couldn't see him. This fear might be hereditary, I don't know, it might just be primal but I knew I didn't want to see him and I should do whatever it took to keep myself away from him and his Hook. This meant fleeing the ship since the Capitan was bent on delivering me to the old man. But the more time that passes the more hopeless it seemed. The bars trapping me in were solid, I wasn't yet thin enough to try and squeeze though the gaps but I was well on my way. As degrading as it seems, they have forgotten to feed me. But I don't make a noise, not a moan or whine. I don't want their sympathy. No- not from those monsters.

My wounds weren't bad now- well not as bad as a week or so ago. As far as I could tell the swelling has gone down yet my face was still tender. My wrist and ankle were fine; well I had been walking round the cell for exercise and they were holding up. As for the cuts, well my lip was fine along with the cuts on my arms and face. My shoulder would obviously take longer but it wasn't hurting. my face felt numb and that was only due to a worn out bruise. I was on my way to recovery but that would also mean we must be getting closer to our destination. By the sounds of it Never land wasn't the semi-tropical retreat it was in the books. No, it sounded more like some cove for misguided pirates. it had been many years since the stories of Peter Pan and the Lost boys had reached London and like most places it's changed, I just didn't entirely know what it had changed in to. I could always hope for some place warm to properly rest and heal but things never go my way.

Maybe I could try and die down here? I was easily open to infection and if not that then there were plenty of blunt objects scattered around. There was rope, I could maybe hang myself.

'Calm down Nora.' I hissed beginning to pace. I mustn't think of suicide, even if I do end up meeting Hook I would run away as fast as possible. No one ever mentioned me sticking around after seeing the pirate. There were plenty of ways out of this, I just had to think. Still thinking in this position was hard. I had to sleep sitting up and even standing at one point and never too deeply. I didn't want someone coming in while I was completely defenceless.

There wasn't much to do but think down here- that was if you weren't bothered by the smell. I did find a spot where a breeze seeped through but it wasn't enough to rid the cell of the heavy moribund odour. It merely shifted the scent around slightly but at least the air was somehow circulating the room. I stud up moving my shoulder around, rotating it one way and then the other. I had to think, I just had to. But my mind was blank- there was no way out.

The door opened, I closed my eyes from the light bursting from the narrow gap so high above me.

'Eleanora?' that was the doctors voice, I didn't answer. Why should I when I was being kept below like some animal rather than an actual person. Well I was to these people. They don't think much about human lives, they've proven that when they burned down my house, so why would they care if I was to waist away down here. I kept my eyes closed as I heard the creaking steps of the doctor as he slowly made his way to the brig. The door closed behind me, again just another slam- that's all I ever heard. These things were the constant reminders of my current situation and my need to get out if it.

'Still not a big talker?' he chuckled, he must be right in front of me now. 'You look like death- I don't blame you for hating us but the Capitan seems angry at you. He does seem to have a temper.' really? I never would have guessed. I heard the small chime of keys against the cold iron bars. 'I've got some bread and water. You must be famished.' I was but I wasn't going to stuff my face in front of you. 'Your wounds are getting better.' well something would really be wrong with me if I wasn't getting better but something was off. Even so I was healing rather fast- I mean it had only been a week and that was only if I had great time perception, I could be way off and I had only been here for a matter of days. Anyway- I was healing fast.

The doctor came into the open cell holding out the food. I opened my eyes to him. He was holding a candle in his free hand with blankets under his arm. It seems that he had come for more than a one off delivery.

'You don't have to trust me but I am a doctor.' he pushed the food into my hands. 'I promise that I won't harm you. Promise.' and that really meant nothing. I took the food, now staring down at the large mound of bread in my arms. A bottle of water was slipped into my arms as well. 'Feel free to tuck in.' he stepped back holding the candle up to my face.

'I'm alright.' I kept my face to the food, my stomach was churning- I didn't know I was this hungry. I hadn't really been thinking about it but now I was actually holding real food. I was feeling an uncomfortable pain in my gut.

'I've also brought some blankets. It's not really that warm down here.' he unfolded he blankets on the floor and just stud in the door way, waiting. I stared at him for a moment; his smile was beginning to fade. 'Ok, so you have all reason to hate me.'

'Really?' I put the bread and water on the floor. 'You know I wouldn't be needing to heal if I hadn't been kidnapped. I would have a family but you all just flew in and blew it away with a giant fucking cannon!' my throat was closing up as I spoke. the longer I sat in here the more I thought of my first impression on my family and what they were to me then as I was just thinking they weren't so bad it was all gone. I glared at the doctor. 'I don't like you.'

'When you put it that way I don't really blame you.' he was smiling again. 'But we're not all that bad.'

'YES YOU FREAKING ARE!' about now there was not a single trace of his superficial grin but I wasn't even happy about that. 'Why do you all see something good about this? When has killing been a good thing? What about this situation is normal or right in anyway?'

'Calm down.' the doctor was heading to the cell door again.

'NO.' I growled following him out the cage. 'Do you want to have a small look into how I've been feeling?' His foot backed into the glass that was once rooted in my shoulder. His candle was almost out of wick, and by now my eyes were perfectly adjusted to the dark, I knew every inch of this floor. And now with the help of Mr Doctor's hesitant footing I had found maybe the only weapon in the room.

'Eleanora, what are you thinking?' now he sounded scared, and yhea, it felt nice being the stronger part of this "chat".

'I think you know.' the candle went out.

This was my moment, I dived fast picking up the glass, he hadn't moved. It appeared that the doctor was scared. It felt nice yet I was far from happy. I was tense, so very tense. but I had to move- I had to run.

'stop.' the door slammed opened again. I froze staring up at the light. Standing right in the light as a solitude hero was the Capitan (the doctors hero anyway). 'Pan.' I stud back glaring up at the pirate. He sounded as angry as I felt. His eyes burning down at me. 'Doctor, get out of here.' he moved down the stairs, fast. I didn't even notice the doctor slipping away, well it was over now. His little scare was over. He as good as ran out the door and left it open, freedom had never been so close. I looked up at the light, the glass still in my hand. What was I thinking? I looked down at my hand noticing my grip over the shard was ripping my palm. There was a low sigh behind me as I dropped the glass. I had let my anger get out of control again. I was really going to stab the doctor, I was ready to.

'What were you thinking?' the annoyed tone told me all how this was going to play out. I was going to be locked up...again. I was going to be alone in the dark...again. There was no way I could get out of this. 'Eleanora.' his voice was warning me to reply.

'I was just angry.' I hissed heading back to my cell. 'It's over.' I muttered sitting down on the blanket.

'Get up.' he ordered, I raised my eye brows glancing up at him. He was serious.

'For what?' I looked down at my hand, this was great. 'You going to scold me?' he grabbed my arm pulling me to my feet.

'You look like a ghost, the crew aren't about. You can take a walk above deck.' he was already dragging me up the stairs. I pulled my arm free.

'And why? Am I being let out for good behaviour? Or are you just feeling bad cuz you forgot about the girl you kidnapped.' He snorted looking back at me.

'I wouldn't make a good pirate with a conscience like that.' he had a point. 'And I'll just say that you make it hard to forget- you're loud.' I glared. How dear he, I hadn't spoken for a whole week and now he says that I was loud!

'Go screw yourself.' he turned growling. I glared up at him. 'If I'm such a bother I'll go back to the cell.' he grabbed at my arm again. He pulled me closer teeth clenched, his grip tightened. I checked down at his sword- his hand looked as if it was playing with the idea of drawing the blade.

'Keep your mouth closed.' he let go turning back to the corridor. 'Follow silently.' now that made me just a little smug.

He took me out to the top deck, we were still in a sea of stars unbolted by any clouds and untouched by any other ship. Yes it was deathly cold- I guess it was always cold up here. There was too much wind and so much emptiness. But it was a different emptiness I was used to- it was so clear up here, beautiful. The stars glistened above as if the sky had been frosted over. I took a deep breath reaching the side of the ship. It felt so refreshing being out in the open, it was almost as if I could forget what has happened what had happened since all of this started.

'Eleanora...' I looked back to the Capitan, he looked frozen. I touched my face, what was he staring at? Small beads of salty tears were trickling down my cheeks.

'Sorry.' I muttered whipping the water from my face. 'I'm not actually sad.' I looked away again. 'I should be though. I mean you're like a full blown _demon_. And everything's happened, I almost stabbed the doctor too...actually I wouldn't have minded that last one...it's still scary to think that I would think of that.' I closed my mouth holding my arms still in a small hug to myself. I needed to get a grip, but now that I had started talking it was actually quite hard to stop.

'Eleanora...' he said it again. It felt strange being called that, only the grandparents called me that.

'I've been asking round the crew.' he continued I looked back to him; he wasn't spacing out or anything. He seemed too focused and even grim. In turn I faced him nodding as if he was waiting for permission to carry on this topic. 'None of them remember setting the fire. None of them ordered it and I didn't. So before you start yelling murderer again you should know that it wasn't the intent of the mission and that to my knowledge it was just a freak accident.' that I didn't like the sound of. I turned back to the stars. I knew I wanted to yell and scream again- no doubt I would. 'Sorry about the family.'

'Stop acting nice.' I sighed, I had enough. 'I'd be happy if you were just the same ass you were a moment ago. No sympathy, no comforting. It makes you sound kinda strange.' I ran my hands through my hair. 'And just because no one remembers doing it didn't stop it from happening.' I half hung over the edge. 'And since you're their Capitan you've got to take responsibility.'

'Peter Pans daughter acting like an adult?' I looked back at him...no, he still wasn't forgiven. he was still a twisted dick. Not a moment ago he was grim and sombre and now he looked like he was on the verge of shouting again. Shouting or bursting into a fit of demonic laughter.

'Well I don't have much choice.' I stud up strait looking back at him rubbing my arms. 'Anything else cuz it's cold and up here.' I pointed to the floor. 'At least there's a blanket down there now.'

We didn't move. The Capitan was obviously angry again but I couldn't bring it to myself to care for it. Once again I was simply numb. I had a feeling my emotions would just be a blur of anger, sadness and more often than not just numb. I looked past the Capitan to see a mass of dirt covered faces on the set of stairs where I had climbed. The crew? Maybe, I mean how often does the Capitan have one on one time with a prisoner out of the brig? Well I must not seem like much of a threat. There were no guards with guns or swords. Just the head man himself.

'Well?' I caught the Capitan's eyes again.

'No, you've out grown the cell down there.' He turned round to the stairs, the crew scarpered immediately. They had clearly had practise since they left no trace. Even I was debating whether they were really there or if I had started going crazy and was having delusions or hallucinations that favoured the humours crew and their almost cartoon like behaviour. Either way they made a good job in being invisible wither it worked or not was another story since I wouldn't put it past the monster standing in front of me to even know what I'm thinking.

'You'll stay in my cabin while we arrange a space.' I frowned remembering the cluttered room.

'I think I'll take my chances in the brig.' I walked past him towards the stair almost feeling a laugh surfacing. I had been down in the dark too long; I needed a pick me up before I went insane.

'I have rum.' he called before I reached the stairs. I pursed taking a dramatic turn round to face him.

'Rum, as in the hardy pirate beverage?'

'so you've heard of it.' I was in.

Before I knew it we were sitting in his cabin with a bottle both our hands as he sat at his piano. The tune he was playing wasn't one of beauty now, nothing slow or drawl but more upbeat. Something I'd have pictured in the background of an energetic pub where bodies are flailing and tables are flying but the booze (the most important of the all the party components) is flowing. Rum had a strange taste and without the tingle of coke or any other form of sparkling drink I was left to just let my senses sway with the music. I hummed along with the tune of the piano as his hands were busy at work.

'No no no no.' I jumped up onto the piano after one large swig form the bottle. 'Are you sure this is a song? I think your hands are getting a little too carried away.' I ran my fingers over the keys of a higher octave. 'That's not playing fair Capitan, songs are to be sung to and if you make it up where am I to go?' I crossed my legs catching his eyes. 'Saying that I don't think I'll be of any help unless you know how to play twinkle, twinkle little star.' he stopped playing to drink more.

'Who said I wanted you to sing.' he smirked leaning down backwards to place his drink on the floor. 'Don't steal that.' he warned pulling himself back up, his finger raised. I held up my own drink in my right hand.

'I swear on my rum.' I giggled jumping from the piano. 'Oh, now I feel like a pirate.' I poured the drink down my throat before skipping over to the desk to grab another. It would have seemed that the Capitan had actually sorted things out in this room and had found every remaining drop in the room and placed it on his desk. 'Well I would if you were to play me a real pirate song. I mean come on. You need a good tune now and then? What keeps you going insane after long hours of sailing?' I skipped back to him forcing him to move over on the piano stool to make room.

'I thought you didn't want to be a pirate.' he pushed back slightly still smirking- his smirk was kinda endearing now. 'Why the change of heart?' I shrugged.

'No change. But I've always admired it.' I started playing a simple tune on the piano, it sounded a bit like twinkle, twinkle little star and so I hummed along with it. 'You know, sailing and the freedom- isn't that what attracts people, to piracy I mean. No responsibilities, no ties but to the ship of curse. Always a relationship with the ship. I bet this old girl is like you wife or something.' I bent down patting the floor and picking up his drink. I straightened my face putting the bottle in his hands. 'Drink.' I imitated his low bark and carried on playing my own little tune.

'No, not really.' he sighed and actually followed my orders! He took a very long drink without taking his eyes from me. 'More like a mother- I was told I was born on this ship.' he nodded before playing the piano where he left off. 'What on earth are you playing? That has no tune at all.' he waved my hands away. I stuck out my tongue grabbing my drink.

'I'm no good with strings...or is piano percussion? Well I don't know. I played the flute is what I'm saying.' I grinned. 'But I gave up- I lost interest in it and well...just stopped caring I guess.' I stared at his hands darting round the keys. 'Kinda wish I picked the piano. You sound pretty cool.'

'I sound _cool_?' he turned to face me still playing. 'New age girls are funny.' he leant closer playing right up to the top note. 'You're really going to be lost in our world.' he stopped playing looking down at his hands before chuckling to himself more. I narrowed my eyes poking his shoulder.

'What? _New age girl_ doing something strange?' he looked back to me; he really was a striking man. Especially his eyes- they were stunning. In the flickering light of the candles he had placed in the used drinks bottles they seemed golden and shone out so affectionate. It was like he was looking down at a sibling or maybe a young dog.

'You're always strange. Are you asking me to pick out just one thing you've done?' he bellowed and started a new tune on the piano. 'Sing little pixie girl!'

'Shut it!' I drained the bottle again. 'Like I know any songs. I know a few things _green day_ and _cold play _but something tells me that you don't really know their stuff.' I snorted 'and what's with all the orders, I'm no pirate!' I frowned stopping again.

'What? Now you don't want to be a pirate?'

'I never said I wanted to be a pirate, I said something along lines of you being a noble breed but to me you're existence is a cruel joke. You don't get the good old cut-throat bandits where I come from, you're all gone. Well ones like this.' I waved my arms over the room. 'Sure we have war lords and tones and tones of criminals but they don't have elegance or as I've said freedom. But for me this is just one giant prank because of my last name!' I jumped up fetching another bottle and one for the Capitan.

'But I talk too much. I wouldn't want to be _loud_.' I pushed the drink on the Capitan. He turned watching me walk. I stud behind the desk squatting down behind the bottles.

'Ok...this is the most I've ever heard from you.' he stud up looking over the desk at me. 'You hiding or something.' I didn't answer and for once he didn't get mad. 'It's the first time I've seen you smile...it's nice to know you still can.' I pulled a face as he moved to the other side of the desk.

'Drunken smiles don't mean a thing. They're not meant for you, only for what you're putting in my hand.' I raised another drink into the air. 'Don't take it personally- you're not special.' I whispered winking in his direction.

'Yhea? And you are?' he scoffed sitting down as he could look at me under the table. I smiled lying down under the desk; my head was inches away from his lap. My hair spilt across the floor over my arms and hands. I played with the ends staring down at the curls running through my fingers.

'no.' I muttered. 'I'm normal...no I'm too normal to be normal. I'm a freak of normality.' I looked up to see his face staring down at me.

'I do doubt that Miss Eleanora.' he looked away picking his drink up to his lips.

'You're so old.' I sighed closing my eyes. 'Only grandparents called me Eleanora. I've never used my whole name in my life.'

'Oh?' a felt him stir slightly where he sat. I guess then floor boards moving slightly even under his weight too. 'What do you call yourself then?'

'Nora.' I yarned. 'And I guess the few people that called themselves my friends called me Nora- this small boy called me it first. Eric his name was. God he was so annoying.' I yarned again.

'You don't get to call me that though.' I kept my eyes closed.

'And why don't I get to call you Nora?' I felt him get closer to me, did he move under the desk too? No, there wasn't enough room. I opened my eyes a fraction, his eyes were over mine.

'Because I don't like you.' I said calmly. 'You did kill my life.' I continued. 'You did kill my family, home and any future I hopped to ever have in my world. Weather you chose to or not it happened and so I hate you...no I loathe you.' I closed my eyes again. 'I just needed this.' I raised my arm to tap on the underside of the desk. 'And you offered which makes me think you might have wanted a drink or some kind of distraction...other than what you're piano can offer anyway.' my arm dropped over my face. 'Right?'

'And that's why you're not normal. How many girls call other up on this? how many take bottles of a man's drink and still talk un-slurred and stay dead on.' the pirate's voice was still close, more to my ear. Was he lying down too? Maybe. 'It beats drinking alone though.'

'Yhea.' I muttered in reply. 'Hatred, beats being alone any day too.' I relaxed.

I soon went from a daze to a trance. From a trance to a doze. Then, finally from a doze to the finest, soundest sleep I had in a year. It wasn't the bed back in the grandparent's house but it was amazing what alcohol does about that. I might as well have been sleeping on a cloud; I was warm, comfortably sleepy and completely out of my head.

I think I slept for a good seven hours but how could you really tell? I got a rough idea from the chimes of the Capitan's clock (yes, a clock in hooks old ship, what a shocker!). Where did I get the seven from? Well there were ten chimes and I knew I lasted to stay away past the witching hour and who knows...I might have lasted well into the morning but I was too tired to really care. What I did care about was realising that I hadn't woken under the desk, I had been moved. No I wasn't back in my cell, I was warm. Blankets were thrown round me tightly and everything was soft. I opened my eyes; I was staring up to the Captain's cabin. The oil lamps were turned down almost completely I sat up rubbing my head. I shouldn't have drunk. I had nothing to eat so it just hit me, fast. Now my breath tasted like burps, my head felt like bricks and my stomach was churning. I stud up, I was in the bed that was tucked into the far side of the cabin pushed right up to the wall. I was the only one in the room.

Walking round the room I truly saw the mess I had made, bottles everywhere and candles melted over the majority of the piano.

'Capitan?' I asked to the room at large, no reply. I found my boots by the bed and pulled them on. Someone had taken off my shoes and tucked me in? Now I never would have thought that possible on this ship. I wondered to the bathroom, he wasn't in there. I washed my face in the basin before realising what had really happened. I was tricked.

'Capitan!' I shouted heading straight to the door pushing hard against the solid wood. 'What the hell?' I pulled on the handle thumping my fist against the door. We hadn't just had drink; he said drinks and got me to sleep only so he could get his way! That crook! That fucking twat! I pounded against the door harder. 'Let me out of here now!' no reply. I growled looking round to the desk. There has to be a key in here. I ran forward quickly scanning though the desks draws. Nothing but more documents, ink, pens, scissors- nothing helpful. I ran to the piano looking round the bottles but unless I wanted to throw one of the glasses at the door if nothing would work. I growled looking round again, it all seemed hopeless. I took a deep breath trying to space out my thoughts. So I had gone from one cage to another? Was this all my life was going to be? Cage to cage as some voiceless freak?

'No Nora, calm down.' I told myself looking to the windows. There had to be a way out, at least in this cage there was a very clear escape route. I grabbed the piano stool dragging it to the window.

You never heard what happens to people who stop flying mid way to Never land. There's just the warning not to let go of Peters foot as they his warp speed. My choice was: stay and meet hook or leave through...the window. I raised the stool, holding the legs tightly in my palms. I didn't know how to fly, and I had no fairy dust. But it's not like I knew how to use it anyway. Yes, this was extreme but nothing proved I'd die if I simple jumped though the window- I'd just get lost and fall. There wasn't much difference between that and what I'm doing now. The difference having it done by my terms. I nodded raising the stool and hammering it hard onto the large glass pain window at the back of the cabin. It wasn't hard enough. I hammered again and again till the spider web pattern of splintered cracks shattered. I stud back as the wind wiped around my hair- I better jump now or the Capitan would kill me. I dropped the stool staring out at the stars. This would be a trip worth remembering. I nodded standing to on the edge of the window and simply tipped out.

Yes, it was all one big extreme way of running away but I couldn't stay. I chose to jump rather than be a toy or an animal. I wouldn't let my life be controlled, it hadn't been for a year and I wasn't going revert back to how I was. There was that and I was on a ship with kidnappers and murderers. No matter how they put it, it happened and I wanted off. So there were my reasons clear and simple.

I didn't really feel anything but coldness and wind as I fell. Everything was there to push me up yet I just kept plummeting to whatever was after the endless sky below. After a while I just closed my eyes and waited. It was only a matter of time.

I couldn't remember where or even when it all blacked out, maybe I hit something, maybe I reached the end of the sky line but something happened and I was gone. Dead, asleep I didn't know but it was still cold and slowly getting wet? Was it blood? No I didn't really feel anything net even an ach or a pinch.

I opened my eyes to a sea, a real sea which tasted of salt and stung my eyes. I gasped pulling myself upright in the ocean. I had no clue how I got here. There was nothing to say that I had even fallen into the ocean. There wasn't a ship or island around for miles. I kicked to keep myself afloat but it felt strange- I felt heavy. Should I just let myself drown? It might be simpler and I didn't like the thought of dying from exhaustion.

'Hey!' I jumped looking round the open waters. 'Is that a girl? The voices were distant but clear.

'You sure?' they were getting closer; I sleepily looked round one more time to see a small fishing boat floating my way.

'It is a girl! It'll be a new recruit for madam Lix, this hasn't happened in a while.' the boat drew closer with two- or was it three man talking. I tried to figure out whether I was in the real world or some forgotten part of the never realm. And from the looks of the boat heading straight for me I was guessing I was still all too far away from home. It was wooden (as most boats are) yet only about the size of a large sailing boat. If I were back in my world it would have an engine all wrapped up in metal or sometime of light weight plastic but I was most certainly not in my own world. There was no engine with folds of large of white sails stretching high over head. How had I not noticed that before?

'Girl! Grab this rope!' specks of water hit my face as something was thrown down in front of me. I blinked grabbing the rope staring up at the ship. They were acting completely casual about all of this.

I wasn't sure what to make of the men that had fished me from the sea. The only impression they made was that of old fishermen and now I was aboard they weren't speaking at all. Instead they were silently going about their business glancing back at me every now and again. I wanted to ask where I was, who on earth they were. Why they were helping me? Why I fell into a sea, how is it morning when I see no sun? Where were they taking me...let's just say at this point there was a hell of a lot of questions flying round my mind but nothing seemed to be voiced. I didn't want to test if my vocal cords were still working. These men didn't look as if they'd think twice about cutting out my tongue if I said something unneeded. They looked rough- I guess like pirates. But I hadn't just ran away from one ship to go to another, have I? I mean, what would be the point? I literally threw myself from the sky to get away from pirates.

I sat in silence as the boat waded over the undisturbed waters. Fog loomed over my vision as all I could make out were small blurs of yellow light bobbing up and down as waves eventually hit the vessel. It seemed as if we were heading towards them but I couldn't be sure. The lights were growing, but it was like we were staying still? No, the men were defiantly working on sailing this boat and the wind was picking up with every second. The boatmen were busy controlling the ship by now. it was clear that the waters weren't safe now. At the rate it was picking up I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up over board again. I wouldn't have minded, I was running away after all. Who cares if I get lost at sea anyway?

Very slowly off the bow of the ship I was beginning to make out some things. Islands? I didn't know, the fog had grown heavier still and I was only managing to see due to getting so close.

'Welcome to the islands.' the man at the wheel muttered over the sound of rushing wind. So I wasn't at the never lands...to be honest I wasn't sure if that was good or not. If I wasn't in never land, where was I? "The islands" didn't really give enough information about what was going on.

Even with the fog whisking around my face a large shape appeared through the murk. More misted lights glaring down at me and what seemed to be a long peer came into focus. One of the men jumped into the peer pulling the boat closer with a thick, heavy rope.

'Time to find you a place.' the man at the wheel pulled me to my feet and led me off the boat. I was defiantly not at never land. If I was to believe the books I should be able to see beaches, mermaids, lagoons and maybe just a little thing called the _sun_. This place appeared to be in a constant state of dusk. I wasn't light and it wasn't dark. Clouds and fog were so low I could breathe in the vapours- whether it was like this all the time, I was about to find out.

The men all walked down the peer with me as some kind of guard. I didn't know if I was meant to try and run away or not, the feeling I was getting was that of a convict getting brought to the chair. But I wasn't, I was just being lead down a very long peer. Whether it was really long or not wasn't the problem. My imagination was going a little crazy lately so I was up to believing anything. at this point I was still hoping that everything was a dream or maybe I had even died somewhere along the way of this- maybe when I had jumped from my window, or the burning house actually caught me, maybe even now. Maybe I died when I jumped from the ship. Death seemed less likely but it was strange. It was strange that my wounds were healing so fast and that something had to be up. I wasn't limping anymore and most of my cuts and bruises were gone. Other than dream and death I couldn't think of another reason. Well there was another reason but I wasn't ready to face that yet.

We reached the end of the peer- I hadn't even noticed but the ground had turned from wood to stone. There wasn't even a beach- it was just straight from the cliff to the ocean. More lights were visible now but it was still hard to make out the finer details of the island I was standing on. I could make out lines of peers stretching out as far as the one I had just walked across. Then there were narrow lines of houses all made from the same miserable mudded grey stone as the floor. But I couldn't make out much else. The fog lay too heavy and only the tall street lamps shone through over the houses to call ships their way. Lanterns were scattered along the streets to mark the way through the fog but I wasn't going near them. No, I was being led alone the path between these musky old streets and the peers straight to a large house. It was a round building standing on its own much like a hall. It was defiantly the grandest building I could see (but that's not really saying much). The most prominent feature of the building was the large doors. They didn't look like wood, more like a metal with many bolts and nails hammered into them. The door was almost intimidating, looming over me much like the prison door. Was this going to be my new cell?

The men brought me through the doors. It wasn't like any cell I had seen before. The floor was stone but instead of the grey stone from before it was white and polished. I didn't have time to look around the large round room though. I was taken straight past the polished stone through a wooden door.

'Stay here.' the men left me in the room and closed the door as they went back to the large round room. I just stared at the walls around me. Dark stone, simple benches on the ground lanterns were lit but the room was very much like a cell. No windows. Nothing to brighten the tension, I really was being moved from one cell to another. I stayed still staring at the door waiting. what was going to happen to me now?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Madam Lix and the Lost

I sat in the room shaking through the thin blanket I was given. My clothes were dripping wet and the salt in my wound stung like hell but I couldn't forget my victory. I had freed myself from the pirates. I had falling from the sky and lived. I relaxed resting my head against the wall of the small dark room. I could breathe again knowing that now I could start to try and get my life back. I sighed hugging myself tighter. I needed out of these clothes and into something warm. I missed warmth, if feels like I've been away from light and warmth for so long. Even now in this dimly lit room I was cold. I wanted my old home with my old things. I missed my old life, what I've done was just a small step on my way home.

I buried my face in the blanket breathing in deeply, I had to think now. I wasn't in a cell. No matter how you looked at this room it was just a room. No lock, I could just leave but where could I go now? I knew I was on an island. That had been the first and only thing I've been told. _Welcome to the_ _islands_ or whatever and then _stay here_. Why was I aways getting ordered around? I groaned lightly banging my head against the wall. I had a while to go now, should I just play along with it all? I didn't want to get too comfortable but I had no idea what else to do.

Tap. Tap. Tap. I frowned looking to the door, was someone coming in? I look back to the ceiling. Tap tap. Tap. The noise was defiantly heels against the hard stone floor. Why would someone be wearing heels? The tapping continued and got louder. Soon it was even accompanied with a voice.

'And you just shut her up? Couldn't anyone see it was a young lady?' the voice was a harsh whisper but I could hear it, for days I had been straining my ears to listen out for anything under the levels of the jolly roger, now I could hear through concrete if I had to(or so it appeared).

'You listen to me. Ladies are my domain, you had no right.' the door opened. I didn't even had time to compose myself for what was to come. I just stared up at the ceiling even with the light spilling into the room. I couldn't allow myself to get interested in this place. I wouldn't allow it. The heels slowly moved into the room. I glanced to the floor, they were black boots with a thin narrow heal which had created the noise. They were nice boots.

'This is the girl.' that was one of the boats men. He was still in the doorway as if he were expecting me to jump up and charge for the nearest escape. 'She hasn't been talking.'

'None of them ever talk.' the person in the heals spat. 'Can you blame her? Bruised face, cuts left right and centre. She looks like she's been beaten up.' the voice softened. Was someone in this damned world actually showing me sympathy? I contained my smile, no, this world didn't know the meaning of "sympathy".

I looked up from the heals, a dress- black with a lace shawl draped over his her narrow shoulders. She was very pale- almost white. It was like I was staring into the face of a small gothic doll. She wasn't much taller than me but as I could tell she was much older, older than the Capitan anyway. Still she was elegant, a neat fitted bodice and the hem of her dress folded down so perfectly to just land up from her boots. Her hair was wound into spirals tightly and elevated into a large mound of curls cascading from her head to spill out over her face and neck. Her lips were rouged as were her checks and nails. But why was she here? Was she in charge?

'She's just a child.' she muttered approaching me. I lowered my eyes- I didn't want to get close. This all felt too tricky. 'How old are you?' she sat next to me. Not kneeling in front of me like I _was_ a child but next to me.

'17.' I answered keeping my eyes to the floor.

'Well that's not that bad.' the woman's voice turned more formal. 'Now can you do anything?' I didn't answer. She hummed disapprovingly getting to her feet again. 'Can you dance? sing? Play music?' I didn't answer. 'Tell stories? Use numbers? sow?' I didn't answer. The woman looked to the pirate in the doorway. 'I get what you mean now.'

Even though I didn't say a thing the woman took me from the room and with me in front of her she ushered me through the fog of the outside to the narrow alleys I had passed before.

'My name is madam Lix.' she introduced herself as we walked alone. I would have been ok walking in silence but it was obviously bothering her. 'Do you know where you are?' no. 'No you know who you are?' yes, that was a silly question. The woman sighed. 'Well when we get you new clothes I'll explain everything.' she carried on walking deeper into the island. The buildings were far too close together and the pathways wound round much like a maze. It wouldn't be hard to get lost in this place. But I just followed her deeper in to the labyrinth.

'Are you a pirate?' I muttered after a while. The woman stopped walking starting straight at me. I caught her eye staring back. She looked oddly amused, why? I was being deadly serious.

'You don't really get woman pirates. One or two but I doubt they'll be able to have my wardrobe. It wouldn't be too practical.' she gave a short snigger and carried on walking. 'But these lands do belong to pirates. Most places are now you see.' she sighed. 'They're not all bad, a bit rowdy but so's everyone after they relax up a bit.'

'But you're not a pirate?'

'No, I just serve them.' she didn't sound too pleased about that, her voice was dry and tired. Maybe I was just asking what everyone else dose but this was what I needed to know.

'You _serve_ them?' images flew round my head. What exactly did she mean by serve? Wait? As in serve food. No, this woman was too well groomed for that...

'So will you, just as the rest of the girls and woman on the islands do.' hell no, I wasn't going anyway near another pirate. 'It would be easier of you had some talent but you weren't in the mood for talking then.' and now I was going to keep my mouth shut.

We stopped outside a small door close to the ground. There were three steps heading down to the door but still, it was narrow and short. A normal sized man would have to crouch down to enter. The wall it was set against wasn't much. A plane grey wall with no windows or gaps, it just stretched up to the sky. It might have ended but the fog obscured my vision higher than a few meters. Only a sign was embedded into the wall. A plane wooden plaque was pushed into the stone which read: _Madam Lix's lounge._ I really didn't like the looks of this place. She opened the door stepping down into the warmth coming from the gap in the door.

'This way little one.' she gestured though the darkness with her open palm. 'It'll get dark soon and in the fog you don't know what's about.' I gave a quick look around unsure if she was talking about people or even a real monster. I would believe anything here. Either way I followed her into through the door. Warmth enveloped me as I entered and closed the door behind me. I shivered a little taking the blanket from my shoulders. It help at all, I was still dripping wet and cold.

'You'll live and work here.' the woman headed down the stairs heading to a wall where a dimmer oil lamp hung. 'There are ten girls in my care. Not many become lost you see, when I heard another girl was pulled from the sea I thought they had made a mistake.' she turned the light up. Now I saw where we were. It looked like a narrow corridor down into some basement in the dark. However when the light was brightened I could see we were standing on stairs- they didn't lead down too far and stopped before a large pair of double doors. The glass in the door was blood red and as the light shone down on it, it made it look like a waterfall of crimson.

'Come on, this way.' the woman carried onwards to the door.

She took a key from round her neck and placed it in the door, after a sharp click the doors slid open with ease. I was half expecting smoke to roll out from the floor and a music number to begin- but this wasn't a strange movie set. It wasn't a musical from stage or a merry-pick-me-up in a depressing film. It was real and the feeling was dry and painful. The woman quickly marched through the doors and as I followed her she locked them after me. A whole new prison. It was just what I had always wanted. Still it was an upgrade to what I had before. Tables all set up along a plain wooden floor, it was large and alone the far side was a bar- fully stocked but I doubt that I'd be able to dip into the drink here. Opposite the doors was a full scale stage with velveteen curtains lined with gold thread.

'Now, I guess I have to give an introduction.' the woman sat down at one of the tables patter the stool next to her- indicating me to join her. I simply sat down quickly. There wasn't need to resist now-not when I needed to know what kind of situation I was actually in.

'These small clusters of islands are called the islands of the lost. They're in the sea of a thousand islands but strangely enough you'll have to travel for day to reach anything else. The islands are connected by circlets of bridges making your new home.' she gave a brief smile before continuing. 'Our only visitors are pirates so you keep your mouth shut and do as you're told. Market is every other day and our we are open every night. Days are for practise and rest. You work for your keep.' I nodded. rules everywhere. No matter where I went there were always rules. I might be closer to never land but I was defiantly still in an adult world.

'What's the job? What am I meant to do?' I looked at the stage. 'I'm not good at performing.'

'You'll get past that, all my girls perform. You'll become famous- a new lost girl! The recruits will have a field day.' I didn't get what she meant but I simply nodded. 'Now if you can't sing you dance, vice versa- if you can't do either I'll put you at the bar.'

'I'll take the bar.' I said quickly. She raised her eye brows to me. 'I sound like a drowning cat and dance like a wounded hippo.' I stared at the drinks. 'But I know drinks.' I smiled. It was never a good idea for a seventeen year old to say that but god damn it- it was true. This year had been rough and led me into a kinda dark state of thought. Now I wished I could go back to it.

'You look a bit young.' she hummed. 'Men like to see young flesh on stage, not behind the bar.' her words made me squirm. 'But...you might get them buying more.'

'Yes, and putting me on stage will make them leave.' I folded my arms; I would never dance for pirates. Not ever. I still didn't get things but while I was here I was determined not to be their toy. I refused to be a toy for anyone anymore.

'So. Now that you know what you're role is here I'll take you to the girl's room.' she got to her feet staring down at me. 'You need clothes...maybe a wash then I'm sure they'll make you pretty. They love having something new to play with.' I watched her walking up the stairs to the stage. 'Come on.'

I groaned following her again. I just had to bear with it. The woman went back stage and followed round to another narrow corridor. Doors filled either side of the hall way but she didn't open one till we reached the end of the corridor.

'Wash up.' against I was left in a bathroom. Was I just smelly? Maybe I just looked completely grimy. Well it didn't matter I was freezing and still tasted salt on my face from my dip in the sea. I wasn't going to complain.

She did leave clothes with me- a dress. Now I never wear dresses. They just didn't suit me. I'm too short for woman's dresses and yet have the curves to destroy any change of fitting into my old Childs skirts. I wasn't made to be elegant or stunning. I was a little freak. Well freak or not I'd soon be a freak in a dress. It wasn't as nice as the woman's was. It had large white sleeves which I rolled back so I could actually use my hands. It had no collar and no buttons so I was just a little away as the material spilled over my shoulders. It was far too big for me. The torso of the dress was brown. it laced up at the back much like a corset (which must only be the case because it's fitting with this kind of establishment). The skirt was just brown and stopped just short of my ankles. So for once it seemed like there was a dress fit for me...still it was unnatural. I looked to my vest and jeans which lay to the side damp and dirty. Why couldn't I just walk around in them? I sighed kneeling down to tighten my boots up my leg.

'Breath Nora. Keep breathing. I'm not in that ship anymore so it'll get better. It's got to.' I hummed to myself before hugging my arms together. It didn't really help to say it out loud but for a moment I felt warmer.

A knock at the door stirred me from my mumbling.

'New girl?' that wasn't a girls voice, it wasn't the woman's either. I stud up bracing myself. What was coming to get me now? 'I've been told to show you the room.' the door opened. A boy was standing in front of me. Well...the youngest boy I had seen yet...so I guess my age. He did have a pretty face though- straw like golden hair and large round brown eyes. He would look like a girl but he was worked- hard labour building muscle and ridding any misconception of his gender. I stud back grabbing my old clothes and holding them to my chest.

'I'm keeping these.' I muttered keeping eye contact. He didn't smile; he just stared back at me unsure of what to do.

'fine.' he nodded stepping back out the door. 'But I was told they were rags.'

'I'm keeping them.' I said again holding them tighter. I looked down at his feet. He seemed sincere...was he like me?

'Can you just follow me already?' he sounded more inpatient. I sighed stepping though the door to join him. I could hear music from alone the corridor.

'That's the show. It's already started. Madam Lix said to let you be though.' he glanced back at me as I followed. He didn't speak again. Instead he opened the door closest to the backstage, which lead down yet another corridor and I followed him into the darkness. The music slowly started to ebb away leaving us in silence. I couldn't hear a thing from the world out of the stone walls which steadily got steeper and narrower. The boy stopped walking. I pursed resting on the step higher. There was time to run back to the music.

'So you're from London?' he muttered after a minutes silence passed of us staying still. I looked over his shoulder to me. I nodded. 'Are there still bombs?' I frowned

'What are you on about?' I held his eyes for a moment. 'Wait...' I stud back frowning at him. Was he some kind of lost boy? He could be I guess, why else would he ask about London? And considering that over here you don't age he could be from nay time...but...bombing... 'Are you from world war two or something?' I narrowed my eyes looking him up and down.

'If they're calling it that yes. But that wasn't _my _question.' his voice got sterner. Even though the darkness I could see it. The eagerness in his face to know, he must have been lost in the war...not surprising. How many people went missing then?

'Yeah, there's no more war. That ended long ago. Now the wars are somewhere else but it's all far away from London.' I looked down. 'That's all you wanted to know?' he didn't answer. 'Well if it is can we just keep walking?'

'What's it like now?' he finally said still not moving.

'Well, there are robots and space ships and everyone's controlled by evil green aliens with twenty eyes.' I sighed resting against the wall. He glared down at me for a moment. 'Yeah, I'll just keep doing this if all we're going to be doing is standing in the dark.'

'And apparently girls are mouthy know it alls.' he snapped...still not moving. I took a deep breath looking down at the steps.

'Well that's true but the boys tend to have bigger mouths so it all evens out.' he was still glaring. 'Well I guess it hadn't changed much...there's more buildings and more litter and graffiti and all that and we learn about the people from your generation in history classes.' he began walking again, maybe I had just pissed him off but at least we were moving again. I didn't like the idea of having a convocation in the dark with a stranger. I didn't like it back in London but I really didn't like it here.

This corridor had no doors, only steps leading lower and lower I was waiting for it so open out into something amazing bit it didn't. Doors appeared as we headed down. It looked like they were just placed there as an afterthought because the actually stair case was far too narrow for masses of people to head in and out of them.

'Don't worry about it. You do get used to it and this is our door.' he stopped at the fifth door was came to. I very small door made of simple brown wood. No key hole and now handle. The boy pushed on the door and it just swung open, it didn't even look like it needed any weight on it. It just glided into the waiting room.

The room wasn't giant yet it was diminished due to the amount of clutter scattered around. There were dressers and mirrors and clothes, stocking, chests, dresses, beds, cushions and even just random furniture thrown about to create little areas for an individual.

'The rule is wear anything that fits and sleep anywhere you can. The only things that's truly yours is what you come in with.' the boy explained. 'So I guess yours is that dress and those clothes. You can keep them in a chest I guess...just make sure that you don't forget where you put them.' he walked into the room and sat down on the nearest bed. I watched unsure of what to do now.

'What's your name?' he asked after a while. I just stud still taking in the place. It was a random place- like a storage room that harboured a family of rats.

'Eleanora.' I muttered still looking round. 'Why you want to know? I didn't get the impression that you really cared.'

'I don't. But you don't normally get time to talk round here and since I was the last "lost" that showed up I'm curious.' I caught his eyes, he was staring at me. 'Are all people so small now?'

'no.' I moved around finding a couch near him. 'I'm just short. Most people are getting taller and taller every generation now. But I seemed to miss out on that.' I looked down at my clothes. Would I miss that world? I hadn't thought of it before. I was so caught up in escaping I never thought I'd miss my actual home. I guess I do my real home. Not my grandparents. The home I grew up in- I had said it from the beginning that I'd miss home. I'd miss school and even Eric. Annoying as he was he was the only person that talked to me. You can't go around in like not talking to a single person after all. It just seems sad. I caught the boy's eyes.

'What's your name?' I asked trying to get out of my thoughts. I didn't need to think about home. There was no way I'd be able to get home from here.

'Joseph.' I yarned. 'At least that's what I asked to be called. Names have to be sensible round here. if you asked to be called something like "squatter" you'd be beaten.' i pulled a face crossing my legs. 'Yeah, someone wanted to be called squatter but he changed his mind pretty fast.'

'And here I thought never land would be happy and full of fairies.' I groaned looking away from the boy.

'Never land is far away from this place. These are the islands. The islands of the lost.' he smirked lying down on the bed. 'Dummy, haven't you been told that?'

'I have but it really doesn't make much sense.' I watched him continue smirking at me. He looked so relaxed, even happy. It was such a childish expression.

'Well back where we came from people get lost. Kids, adults, idiots like yourself.' I stuck my tongues out but didn't interrupt. I didn't need to tell him my story. It was easier for them all to think I was simply lost. 'When they get lost they fall into sea of a thousand islands. They get fished up by the searchers and get brought to the islands of the lost.' he smiled. 'See, nothing like the stories, is it?'

'Yhea, I thought all lost boys or kids in general end up in never land.' I kept eye contact; this was exactly what I needed to know.

'Apparently they used to. But something happened to Pan. That part of the story is true. Well something happened to Pan and the lost couldn't make it to never land. They got stuck between being lost and never land. That's here. We're a sail away from never land but not quite there.' he closed his eyes. 'I guess that just really means we're lost, we can't even find our way to never land.' he smiled taking a big intake of breath. 'Anyway, the lost are taken here; this is kinda like a halfway point to never land and the rest of the islands. So you know, pirate controlled, the lost are either turned into recruits or just stay lost.'

'And what are recruits?' I had a sinking feeling that I already knew.

'New pirates silly.' he opened his eyes again. 'We get a choice, become pirates and fight, pillage all that jazz or stay lost and serve them. If we don't pick we end up dead somewhere. I was the last person to choose to be lost, I guess kids like pirates now...' and now it made sense. I looked away gripping my clothes.

'Pirates are dicks.' I growled lying down against the lost couch.

We just lay there in silence, I wasn't sure if I fell asleep or not but I must have because around me was only darkness again. Again, the only sounds around me were of the flutter of wings. They had changed somehow. They were faster, more aggressive yet I couldn't hear them. Was I going to get attacked again? This was a dream, the only dream I can remember. I waited but nothing happened- it was only sound.

'She's so cute. Are you sure she's 17? She could be my little sister.' the sounds were replaced with excited whispered as I woke. I kept my eyes closed; I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to see what was poking me.

'I get what you mean she's tiny. Like a little doll.' that was a boy's voice. 'Why is she sleeping?'

'I guessing almost drowning wore her out.' another boy.

'She is pretty. Look at all that hair.' someone touched my face. I woke up. My eyes snapped open and I was looking up at a herd of kids. They didn't move away from me. They just continued to stare down at me. I didn't know what to do.

'Guys, back off.' Joseph pushed his way through the crowd. 'You're a bunch of pests.' he took a seat near my feet on the couch. Almost immediately the kids wondered off. I sat up looking at him. Was he some kind of leader here?

'Big mean Joe protecting the new girl?' I looked up to see a group of girls still clustered round us. All dressed in black lacy corsets and long tight boots. So these must be the dancers and singers...the lost girls. Ten of them all looking down at me, but the room was full. The rest of the lost children were boys- there must have been a goof forty of us squeezed into the room.

'Maybe he likes her?' the girls sniggered. I glared up at them. They were just the one thing I didn't miss from London. Bitches- spoilt pretty girls with dulled minds and sharp tongues.

'What century did you come from? I've only seen men with such smooth faces in black and white photos.' they glared back at me as soon as I said the word man. They scuttled away. Sure, they might have not understood me. I was sure none of them would have come from the post black and white film age but they at least got what I was getting at. I watched them leave to the opposite corner of the room. I looked round at the other kids in the room, greased faces and very pale. Skinny and drawn. The girls were healthy and pampered-they sat on the better furniture and clean cushions with the larger mirrors and dressers. The scraps were for the others. The age of them was also strange-the girls were roughly my age, maybe younger from their ignorant behaviour but I couldn't tell. The boys were mostly about 13 if I was to say, there were real kids- no youngsters. But still...they looked younger just because of how small they looked, sure some were taller or more stretched than the others but it didn't really make that much of a difference.

'How old are these guys?' I asked turning back to Joseph. He was staring at the girls as I was.

'The girls are...well they say they're 16 or 18...but I think they're just trying to be more grown up then they are. Everyone else...I'd say about 14? We tend to forget.' he scratched his head. 'Madam Lix told me you were 17...I'm not sure.' I rolled my eyes bringing my legs up to my chin.

'Well I was taking my exams in English literature and next year I'd be heading off to university.' I sighed. There was no way I'd be heading back to that life. It seemed so far away- unreachable now. My eyes stung for a moment. I turned my head down to my knees. 'I guess that proves my age.' my voice was shaking. No, I wasn't going to cry again. I had cried enough. I wasn't going to cry in front of these people.

'I didn't ask you to prove it. But it's good that you can still remember about that stuff. I forgot my past almost instantly. Well...the details.' he sounded lost his voice almost dull as he trailed off. 'I'm 15...most of the kids here are from my time. Lost in the war I guess. The most they remember are bombs or fires so this is a better life for them believe it or not.' I held my breath look back to him. He was looking down at me now. His eyes soft. 'Isn't life better?' I bit my lip looking away.

'no.' I muttered putting my head back down into my knees. I hated it here.

The door opened again and a lamp light shone through.

'Children, time to rest.' the woman's voice 'It was a good show tonight. The men are pleased.' I looked up, the woman much be Madam Lix. 'You wake first thing in the morning and come to the lounge for practice.' she turned her look to me. I felt so many eyes on me now. 'All of you, no matter what she'll come to the lounge.' I hardened my gaze before she turned back to the door and it swung closed after her. I was sure she was a pirate.

'She likes you.' Joseph muttered. I glanced back at him.

'What makes you say that?' he smirked again.

'Her look. The girls will really hate you if that keeps up.' he relaxed again. 'Cheer up. It can't get worse now you're here.'

'You'd hope so.' I muttered folding my legs and arms. I felt deflated again. I didn't want to move or even speak.

'Hay I'm right. I've been here for god knows how long.'

'66 to about 97 years depending on which war and year you're from.' I muttered resting my head on my hands. 'That's just a guess though.' I glance back at him. He looked like I had slapped his face. 'You're kinda my grandpa's age...no older.'

'You've got to be joking...' he mutters running his hand through his hair. I shook my head. 'Wow...and you're...you're...wow!' I know, I'm just an amazing ray of sun shine 'you're crazy! I'm 15! Sure time had passed but I'm not a grand-dad.' he smirked placing a hand on my head ruffling my hair. 'Had me going there.' I folded my arms...he did believe me. He didn't seem like the type to show denial. He even asked about London and if the war was still going on. He knows where he is.

The lights went off. I was still sitting with Joseph while everyone was down for the count. I sighed looking round the darkness. It was strange-there was still an empty feeling to all this.

'Don't go talking about how long it's been since then.' he muttered. I looked back to him. 'Most of these kids just think time goes really slowly. It'll tear them up.' I just nodded, I understood. I didn't need to shock all of these guys when they had been living simply for so long. It wouldn't be fair.

'I won't talk about it but I won't lie. Not about that.' I lay down again. 'See you tomorrow.' I muttered before closing my eyes and resting. Finally a truly good night's sleep...

No dream this time. There was just a small purse between closing my eyes and being shaken awake.

'Eleanora, ten minutes before we're needed in the lounge.' I opened my eyes to see a golden haired boy smiling down at me. I groaned folding my arms over my face

'Why do you have to be so awake?' I was pulled upright. 'And why so friendly? You were glaring at me when I first came here.'

'Let's just say it's nice to talk to someone again.' I looked at him dragging me from the room and up the stairs. So I was I friend to yet another kid? A new Eric? Well...was it a bad thing when everything else around me is so horrible. I could he with a friend.

'Fine.' I pulled my arm free. 'But I don't need you leading me.'

Everyone was already awake, running around the stair cases with costume and glasses. Was this what they had to do? Run up these stars constantly? No wonder the corridor was so narrow. It was made for children.

'They're carrying the drink to men all across the islands. The stairs and corridors here go everywhere. So the Madam Lix's Lounge gets all the business here. She's a powerful woman.' powerful was as good as pirate here. But still the corridors were interesting.

'Has anyone escaped through them?' he looked back at me.

'Why? Planning on running?'

'No...Just curious.' I muttered looking down at the dark trail below.

'Well...yes. I mean a few have but once out there you're on your own and they're normally found dead.' always a welcoming thought...but still...I escaped from the Jolly Roger alive. Maybe I could escape this place too.

'Where do they lead to? The nearest one?'

'Carry on straight and you'll end up at the Peers. And there's nothing but pirates there so it's useless going that way.' he glanced back again. 'You not seriously thinking of it?' I didn't answer. 'Listen, I know you're new here but pirates are the real deal. They kill without a second thought- seriously; you don't want to get mixed up with them.' I know all too well.

'I don't like it here.' I said after a while walking up the stairs. 'I've been thinking that I want to go home.' I panted catching up to walk next to him on the stairs (they had widened now).

'You got some fairy dust then?' he smiled. 'That's the only way of getting to England.' he yarned. 'It's hopeless.'

'Well I'm not going to serving pirates all my life. And I defiantly not going to be one.' I tripped over the hem of my dress. 'And I'm not going to wear dresses all my life either.'

'Haven't you ever worn one before?'

'I avoid it. Most girls in the world now just wear what the hell they like. I feel like living in this place will be one giant spit in the face for girl power.' I groaned. 'Surely you've thought of leaving too?' he walked fast. 'So you have.'

'Who doesn't.' he sighed. 'Just drop it, it's not smart and it'll get you killed, get me killed. Get everyone killed.'

We made it up to the Lounge. The girls were already on stage. As I arrived they glared but I didn't care. Little girls that want to grow up too fast...I've been there and I didn't want to go back to that age or life. Not that I was seeing them in the light I could see clearly that none of them were older then the boys. Their bodies' immature and round rosy faces all flushed from already a long morning full of work.

'Keep moving girls.' Madam Lix was sitting at a stool. A glass of wine in her hand and legs crossed. 'Joseph, new girl...at the bar.' she got to her feet, she had changed somehow from last I saw her. She was more busy (obviously) but there was no warmth or softness anymore. It was all work. 'Teach her where everything is. The glasses, drinks, bottles, everything! Then I want her on stage.' I looked back at her.

'No!' I shouted almost marching back to her. 'I refuse to give those sodding bastards any kind of pleasure.' the girls on stage stopped moving again. Madam Lix raised her brow. She moved closer a smile crawling across her face.

'You are a strong one.' she muttered lifting her hand to my face. 'I wonder what kind of world you come from.' I didn't answer. There was no point; I knew it wouldn't make much of a difference.

'You have a show and from the sounds of it, it's pretty successful. I'm not going to stomp all over that. But if you force me I will totally destroy it.' I stepped back away from her hand. my thoughts were everywhere, I didn't know which excuses to use but I would pick anything, anything just to keep of that stage.

'You'll stand on that stage tonight.' the woman grinned. 'Stubborn or not, it will happen.' I looked past her to the stage. Covered in feathers and sweat already.

'No...'I looked back to the bar. 'That stage...maybe, but I'll shoot myself before I get on that stage.' I walked over to the bar. 'We've already talked about this.' the woman refused to look away as I turned back to Joseph.

'She still likes you...' he whispered as we got behind the bar. I snorted bending down to look at the wine selecting.

'Yhea me and my winning personality.'

The rehearsals did go on all day. Boys came to Joseph for the drinks and brought money. The money here were large coins, I didn't bother looking too closely at them. After all I didn't care for this place. Joseph seemed to be the guy in charge, the boys coming up to him for advice and orders. There was defiantly some class dived here.

'So the girls perform, the boys do errands and the grunt work...what do you do?' Joseph looked up from cleaning a glass.

'I'm the bar man, apparently I have a nice face and Madam couldn't let it go to waste so I'm up front and now I have a happy helper.' he grinned tossing a glass over to me. 'About time too.'

'Why, does it get busy round here?' I started cleaning.

'More then you know it.' he sighed. 'We _serve_ pirates, anything goes for them. We do anything just so they want to keep us around. They killed some lads a few months ago just because they were slow bringing their drinks.' I gritted my teeth. So this was the life? Do it or die?

'I think I prefer death on the street.' I started cleaning.

'Calm down. You haven't even been here a day and you want to up and leave me?' his voice grew serious. I sighed looking back up. He was a kid; I bet he'd start to throw a fit if I talked about running off much longer.

'fine.' he grinned again. 'I'll give all this' I waved my hand round at the lounge 'a shot.'

'Good, you didn't have a choice anyway idiot.' he threw another glass my way.

After the girls went backstage to change into their "working dresses" the boys cleaned the stage. I was just sitting and talking with Joseph, he was a smug git. But the git was good for a chat.

'Miss new girl.' Madam Lix was on her way to the bar. I stiffened up as she approached. 'Get back stage and sort yourself out.' I frowned standing up to look at her.

'What are you on about?' I glared. 'I'm not going to be on stage.'

'But you're going to be seen. Put some make up on and sort out the hair. You look like you've been sleeping all day.' I kinda wish I had. I wouldn't of had to listen to the girls singing then. I looked to Joseph. He was whistling away, doing his job-away from this convocation.

'Well I don't wear makeup.' she again looked suspiciously at me.

'Well girls wear it here. And since I'm keeping you above ground you have no choice.' again with the choice thing? I sighed jumping over the bar to stand with her.

'I don't know how to use, apply or wear makeup or do a thing with this.' I pulled my hair. 'I'll look like a clown.' she grinned taking my arm.

'That's why I'm here honey.' she pulled be back stage. Yet again I was someone else's toy.

There was never a more awkward moment in live till now. Sitting in a small room in front of a mirror, well I guess it was a dresser with about a million types of make up around me. I didn't like it. The woman behind me was doing something to my hair and kept tugging randomly.

'Ouch.' I winced as she tugged again at a particular nasty knot.

'Well girls should keep their hair tidy if they didn't want it to hurt.' Madam Lix held up her brush tapping my head. 'Someone with so much hair should know better.' I clenched my teeth as she began to brush. 'You're mother should have taught you all this.' well I didn't have one so excuse made. 'You ort to remember her since you've only been here a day.' I didn't even answer. Weather I did or not she'd get the point. No matter where you hear the story of Peter Pan and never land the character of Mother always comes up. Mothers caring and teaching, looking after and telling stories...it never ended well of curse. The mother is always the one to say "ok, time to leave"- the nagging voice of reason. I never had that and right now I was kinda glad- if mothers tortured her daughters with hair brushes I was fortunate to miss out on the crime.

'You didn't have one, did you?' she muttered bending down to look at me in the mirror. I bit my lip wondering how much I could say to the woman. Everything I tell her could be possible ammunition.

'It doesn't matter. There's lods of kids in my world with one parent- you're strange if you have two happily married parents.' she put the brush down. She looked grieved for a moment- eyes trembling as she looked at my reflection.

'Don't worry. I'll be your mother.' she stroked my hair, I looked round at her. She was smiling to herself turning away to get a small box. 'I'm mother to everyone else. The lost children I mean. if I didn't set this place up they'd all be out killing for their next meal.' she put the box on the dresser turning me in my chair and tilting my face up.

'I'm fine. I don't need a mother.' I said bluntly as she raised a large brush to my face.

'Humm...with your hair sorted out it makes your face glow...I won't need much of this.' she ignored me. 'You have such a pretty face. Defiantly older than the other girls here- matured I guess is the right thing to say.'

'And thus-I don't need a mother. Believe me, I've been fine so Far.' she pushed the brush in my face. I closed my eyes and mouth fast as to not get a mouthful of powder.

'Everyone needs a mother. Who else is to teach you to be a lady?' I groaned looking back up at her.

'In my world you don't need to be a lady. You can be what you want. I only had a Dad and to be told that I need another parent will undermine the job he's done.' I folded my arms. 'And I don't think he does jobs half heartedly.'

'It must be a strange world.' she muttered kneeling down to brush over my face more carefully. 'You'll forget it though.' her voice softened again. I watched her work, she was sad. The woman who had taken me in was back. 'Slowly, but you'll forget it.'

A few moments later and my face felt heavy and stiff. I didn't recognise myself but at least I wasn't orange. She told me that the most she did was to curl my lashes just a little more, rouged my lips and checks but even then she didn't need to. Apparently I had good face but just so I wouldn't stand out as much she attacked me with powder and paint.

'A pixie!' a boy stopped holding some money as I passed back stage. I looked down at him; I guess I might just stand out anyway. Music could be heard now but the voices were muted. Not many people about yet. I walked out to see a few of the tables occupying the dim light men were starting to gather yet no music was playing yet. I straightened up walking swiftly to the bar to stand next to Joseph again.

'Say a thing and I'll bite you.' I lowered my voice to him.

'Looking like that...bite away.' he smirked giving me a quick wink. I stick out my tongue grabbing a glass and rubbing it down. I looked out across the lounge-all eyes on me. So much for not standing out. The lounge wasn't even half full yet I felt so claustrophobic I slowly turned to rest my back on the bar. The men were all typical, tanned skin and scared. Pirates, no matter what you thought of them there was no denying just what these men were.

'They're looking.' I hissed a whisper to Joseph. He just smirked.

'That's obvious idiot. You're new and they want a play.' I glared at him. 'Well you get what I mean. Girls are rare here so they get excited.' I shuddered.

'Please don't say that.' I hissed 'I'll throw up.'

The music picked up not long after that. A piano and a few drums, guitars were all played by boys, some of the lost boys that had been cleaned up a bit. It did make me feel kinda sick. Servants or slaves...it was hard to tell. Once the music was swaying through the lounge the place filled up rather fast and the show began. My own performance with the drinks that was.

'Darling, another pint if you will.' a red faced man gave me a toothy grin as I poured him a new drink of some foul smelling ale. He winked taking it off me. 'It's good to see a girl get her hands dirty.' I sunk back to the wall of the bar. They were all creeps.

'Keep a strong face, if they know you give a reaction they'll just keep coming back.' Joseph warned collecting money from the bar. 'Customer surface and all that.'

'It's hard when I feel so repulsed.' I muttered cleaning more glasses. 'Are we aloud to drink on the job? Then it might be easier.' he gave me a stern look.

'We don't go into the drink unless someone buys one for us. So you'll have to wait for some Capitan to walk in. they're the only ones that ever have money to waist.' I groaned straightening up. I had to get a grip. Where had all my back bone gone? I had jumped from a flying ship! (Almost) stabbed a doctor. I was meant to be Peter Pan's daughter after all! I turned back to the crowd, I just had to see them as punch faced old men, pity them, humour them. That was the only way I could see myself getting though this.

The dance was very provocative which encourage cheers and jeers from the crowds of drunken pirates. How could they watch little girls like that? It was wrong.

'they're not that young and the pirates aren't that old.' Joseph muttered in passing. 'Well not to the degree you're thinking.'

'It's still wrong.' I looked away from the stage. 'Is this all they look forward to? Some clumsy strip tease from kids?' I felt disgusted, this was all wrong. Everything about this life made me feel truly repulsed in every way.

'It's not right but that's life.' he said simply, 'bad things happen.'

'I know bad things happen.' I gritted my teeth 'but it shouldn't be this bad now.' I growled sitting down behind the bar. 'This is so frustrating.' I ran my hands through my hair. I didn't want to be here now. Right now I just wanted to sleep in a nice warm bed. I took a deep breath looking up at the boy. How was he so calm and cool in this situation? I wanted to grab the nearest sword and start tearing down all the nasty old perverts in front of me. But I can't. I had to be strong. I took a deep breath standing up again. I was calm. I was.

The night seemed to drag on and I served drinks and took money, not mentioning the winks or bad attempts at flirting. The men in front of me were dirt but what could I do?

'You are a beauty. I bet you're always fighting off men.' a boy about Joseph's are leant against the bar (most pirates were adults but you could see boys amongst them all confused if you looked past the scares and alcohol).

'Only if I say something they don't agree with.' I sighed taking his money. 'You'll miss the show.' I turned his face back towards the stage and she smirked strolling away. I sighed handing to money to Joe. How long would the night last? The girls were even halfway through the routine I had seen them practice.

'You're getting better with them.' I looked up to see Madam Lix sitting on a bar stool. 'You've only been working a few hours.' I picked up a glass and started cleaning.

'Well it's not like I can do much about it. I'm stuck here for a while, aren't I?' I muttered

'A While? Yes, I guess you could call it that.' she hummed giving a small smile my way. 'Are you sure you don't want to go on stage? No one can touch you up there.' I looked down at my glass. 'It's why I put the girls on stage.'

'I'm fine.'

At that point the doors to the lounge burst open for a new crowd of pirates.

'The Fleet has returned!' a bearded man bellowed upon his entrance. More men behind him cheered and filtered in.

'Careful with this lot.' Madam got to her feet. 'They don't know the meaning of no.' she headed towards the stage and soon vanished in the masses of people. I turned my attention back to the men spouting from the

'Lookie there! A lady behind the bar.' the bearded man cheered heading straight towards me. I straightened my back as attention was drawn to me. Why! I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs and run. But I stud there with a straight face looking back at the men heading in my direction.

'She's a new one! You couldn't forget seeing those eyes!' a man leant on the bar. 'So how long have you been here darling?' the bearded man pushed him out of the way and leant forward against the bar.

'My my...those are big ol'eyes.' I looked to Joseph, he looked as if he was about to start laughing. I looked back to the men, should I just laugh? I mean they already smelt of some strong ale. Really they were just like any old drink you'd find outside a club on a Friday night.

'I take it you lot want some drinks?' more cheers. 'Then looking at me won't help.' I gave a quick smile holding a glass. 'Better get started.' with more cheers I started serving the pirates. It was just something I'd have to get used to. I was a bar maid here- I should just accept it.

I was soon away from the bar collecting empty glasses and replacing them with brown swirling fluids. I just ignored the busy hands grabbing and slapping. It was so crowded that most had no idea I had passed but if I was spotted a small path opened up as if they were trying their best to be gentlemanly. Now that made me smile- the gentleman pirates.

'Why thank you.' I grinned as a small path opened up to me though the lounge.

'Now what kind of men would we be if we let a kind you lass struggle?' a pirate bowed his head in my passing.

'And such a gem too, the lounges own little treasure.' I concealed a smile grabbing glasses and putting them on a tray.

'I see blushing!' a can cried as I filtered back through the crowd and more cheers rose up. I almost felt sick with myself. Why was a blushing for pirates? Why did it have to happen over some measly compliments? Thankfully I reached the bar.

'You are looking rather red...' Joseph muttered as I hopped over to stand next to him.

'Shut it.' I muttered sinking below sight. Men were stupid.

The night passed much like that. If I didn't see them as pirates I didn't get bitter. If I didn't see the dancers I wasn't repulsed. If I didn't think of those issues this was just a simple pub. Still it was a very busy and rough pub. Joseph had to jump from the bar on a number of occasions and split up fights. It was normally the men from "the fleet" which was apparently a ship that was particularly brutal. Well that was good for pirates so they were pretty famous over here on the islands. Their Capitan though was not here. Apparently it was rare for a Capitan to show his face in the lounge- that was if it wasn't a special occasion. I watched Joseph pushed a pirate to a table while holding back the other- he was strong. The muscular tone made sense now. And it was needed. For a 15 year old to keep of brutes like this. It was pretty amazing.

Slowly...very slowly the men started to filter out. Many came to the bar to say good night to me before leaving which made Joseph smirk my way. It did shock me but I remembered all I've been told. There weren't many women here and apparently they get excited and since the girls they see are "untouchable" I must seem like a saint! To come down to them and serve instead of looking down my noise from stage must have been unthinkable.

'Good night young Miss.' another man tipped his hat before shuffling away. I looked at Joseph again, he just kept on smiling.

'Ok you don't say a word.' I pointed my wash cloth at him. He held up his hands grinning.

'I don't say a word, honest. I'm just a simple barman doing my job while my colleague gets grouped at.' I dropped my mouth exaggeratedly putting a hand over my lips.

'Oh my! I had no idea. Golly! If you didn't tell me just now. My, I wouldn't have any idea.' I fluttered my eyelashes picking up another glass. 'Did that seem convincing?'

'Oh yes, had me fouled.' he grabbed a glass himself. 'But you're making busyness run ran...I might just keep you round here.'

'You have no _choice_.' I smiled looking down at the glasses I had collected. 'I mean you wouldn't have picked up all these. You'd be completely _lost_ without me.' I nudged him 'get it?' I grinned up at him. He groaned nudging me back.

'Idiot.' I relaxed and just started cleaning. The night was almost over.

The men finally left and only the lost stayed. Collecting glasses I didn't spot and putting them on the bar where Joseph and I would wash up. The boys were put them away and the rest tied, swept and just generally cleaned the room. The dancers weren't to be seen.

'Aren't they going to help out?' I stared at the stage expecting them to jump down any moment and grab a brush or mop.

'No they say they're too tired after the show.' a boy answered handing over a glass.

'But that's not fair. We're tired too. They even get breaks between numbers.' I rubbed my neck looking round at the lounge, it was a mess. Its take a while to scrub up everything.

'We can't really say anything against them or they refuse to perform because they're girls they just put on big watery eyes and get whatever they want.' another boy answered. I frowned looking round. Girls here were real bitches. I got my wash cloth and rubbed the make up from my face.

'They're pathetic.' I muttered staring down at the red stain from my lips. 'What happens if you try to stand up against them? Same thing?' they nodded. 'Right.' I nodded cleaning faster.

'Don't get worked up.' Joseph tugged my hair. 'We're fine. I've told you, life is better this way. The girls have their own troubles.' I glared at him folding my arms.

'What? Getting a broken nail? Or maybe a bad hair day? They're lost just like you lot.' the boys round me murmured in agreement.

'It's _safer_ if they head straight back to the room after the show.' Joseph folded his arms. 'In fact even you should be back in the room, go on!' I didn't move.

'No offence but I think if I go down there they'll just start trying to tear me a new one.' I carried on cleaning. 'Besides I don't see any threat up here.'

'The pirates don't just leave here to sleep. They stay up and go looking for more fun. If you're not careful you'll get caught. It's happened before.' he took the glass from me. 'You go run down to the girls. We'll clean up.' I growled snatching the glass back.

'Back off, I don't care what kind of girls you know but I'm not like that. I help and finish my job. Stop ordering me around.' I carried on cleaning but glanced towards the door. It felt unlikely that anyone would come down now.

The work didn't take too long to finish. Joseph and I only had to clean up the glasses and the lost boys worked fast. They were like ants scuttling round everywhere- picking up dirt and carrying it away together at speed. It was actually quite amazing to watch. After that we all headed down the stairs- now Joseph insister what I went first down the narrow steps encase some fictional lunatic charged down into the lounge. I didn't have the energy to argue anymore. I was ready for sleep by the time we reached the door. I pushed it open and saw the girls all giggling and holding up black clothes. I pursed for a moment staring at them talk amongst themselves before I realised I was actually angry.

'Gross! This is covered in blood!' one of the girls was holding up my vest top.

'Let me see, let me see!' another pulled on the top yet the other girl refused to let go.

'What kind of trousers are these? They look so dirty!'

'They look so small too!' more girls were tugging at my jeans running their greedy hands over the legs of the fabric. I marched forward to the girls snatching back my jeans. They shut up immediately as I claimed them back yet the two girls squabbling over my vest top continued to fight.

'I found it first!' the first girl squealed

'But I spotted them!' the other retaliated. I waited for a moment for them to look up and notice there was more to the world then their little argument.

'If you wanted to wear it you would have! I'm actually interested in modern fashion!' the girl pulled and till the fabric ripped under her hands. I gritted my teeth walking between them both. They dropped the two halves of the top. I silently bend down picking it up- it was beyond repair. I took a deep breath look round at both the girls.

'hands off my things you hags.' I growled before turning back to the door and storming out past the boys and started heading down the corridor.

I didn't want to be here anyway. Just when I was talking, made a friend people showed up reminding me just how shitty the world was.

'El!' I pursed looking up at Joseph panting in the darkness of the corridor.

'What is it _Joe?' _I turned back down the corridor and started walking. 'Don't want to lose the new girl? Miss the new play thing?' I held up my jeans. 'Or do you want my things?' I heard him running down to me.

'No, they're just idiots. Little kids that don't know about respect.' I glared up at him as he caught up with me. 'I wouldn't blame you for leaving.'

'Well that's the plan. Always has been. I'm going to find my way home, off these islands, away from the pirates and back to London.' he walked beside me.

'Sounds like a good plan, how you going to do it?' I growled turning to face him stopping in my tracks. He looked back expectancy. 'Well?'

'Well I don't know yet. But I'll think of a way.' he nodded as I spoke. 'You think I won't?'

'no.' he folded his arms. 'It's not that. I mean if anyone could I have a feeling it'll be you. No one's wanted out so much so soon. I think you'll eventually find a way out.' I leant against the wall still glaring back at him.

'And I think you're full of it.' I sighed looking up to the closed door. 'This world is wrong. I don't want to be part of it.' I looked down at the jeans in my hands. 'I want my old life back- and it will happen.'

'But you can't just go running round. I told you it's not safe and really you'll be stupid to just up and leave.' he had a point. Without knowing a think about this place I'd just be running in circles. 'You should just stick around a little. Get a solid plan in your head.' I closed my eyes. It made sense but I didn't want to wait. I wanted to go now. I knew what I wanted and right now it felt close. I took a deep breath looking back at him.

'Fine. I'll stay for now but you tell no one about this. And when I leave this part of my life never happened. It'll be over.' he nodded not saying a word. 'Just till I get a solid plan and then it's good bye.' I started heading back up the stairs.

'But till then, good night.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- as life goes 

I kept my jeans under a bed far away from the girls as to not repeat the same incident of the previous week. Well it had been three days since then and life hadn't got better as Joseph so often told me. Every night I saw the dancers flash a bit too much skin for comfort and I see boys getting pushed around by bloated, drunken pirates. Madam Lix "prettied" me up every day for the men who arrived at the lounge and she told me she'd be my mother no matter how many times I chose to reject her. I was constantly thinking. Looking round for some form of escape. During the day if I wasn't cleaning I searched the corridors that ran through the islands but I had found no real opening to the wider world. I had not gone outside since I had been brought here. I only talked to Joseph and Madam Lix and of course the pirates that I was forced to serve. But I was working; it was another step on the road towards home.

'You still sulking?' Joseph draped himself over my shoulders when I sat at the bar just after Madam plastered my face yet again. This time she woke me up and dragged me into her room early just to cover me with powers instructions not to try and wake anyone up. Joseph though was always the first up, always the first to start working, always the one to smile and joke around. The man of the lounge.

'Sulking?' I muttered rubbing my check. He moved to sit next to be at the bar. He grinned leaning back to prop his arm up on the bar.

'Yep, you haven't smiled since the girls mess with your clothes. You can fix it if it's bothering you that much.' I glared up at him.

'I've been thinking.' I muttered 'the vest was horrible anyway. Covered in blood and junk I mean I couldn't have used it again anyway.' I looked away.' the top doesn't bother me.'

'Oh? Then what have you been thinking about?' I looked back at him; he bloody well knew what I was thinking about. 'That?' he lowered his voice. 'You can't keep thinking about running away- it'll get too obvious you know.' I raised my brow staring at him.

'Ahhh.' I folded my arms. 'You want me to stay.' he smirked mimicking my movements.

'You caught me; I love just talking to grumpy little girls.' I rolled my eyes. 'No really, I live for our convocations.'

'I know you love it.' I stuck my tongue out. 'It's why you keep coming back.' I stretched yarning. It was too early- the boys hadn't even work up to start cleaning. There was nothing for me to do but to wait around and wait for Madam Lix to re-enter.

The lounge was nice when it was empty-though it had no windows or light sources other than the many oil lamps placed in niches around the wall. It was peaceful with no one else to disturb it. The tables were empty polished freshly from when the boys had finished cleaning them the previous night. The bottles along the bar glistened far brighter than the stage. The stage...it made me feel ill every time I walked past it. the erotic dancing of you girls made me feel worse and I didn't even like the girls yet I watched them every day and listen to them sing till the sun went down and only then does the show begin. Not that I knew that the sun was up or down here. I hadn't seen the outer world in a while. I was beginning to doubt its existence.

'El!' madam Lix appeared from behind stage where all the corridors to lead out to. She was holding a basket and a large purse which looked like it was weighed down with coins. Everyone in the lounge had grown to ca me "El". I told them my name was Eleanora and really in my whole life I had only been called Nora but I didn't feel like telling them otherwise. There was that and a certain Capitan knew of my nick name and so if they were ever to sail to the islands it was best that my name wasn't floating around. I doubted any pirates were called Nora but there are a few girls which could be called El. I got to my feet as Madam entered, her hair was freshly curled and bobbed side to side as she totted up to me, her heels clonking against the floor boards as a warning for her arrival.

'Why am I up this early with crap on my face?' I addressed her bluntly; she pursued her lips together in clear disgust of my language.

'You're to look presentable while you're out.' she handed me the basket and slipped the heavy purse inside. 'You're to go shopping for a new dress, a night dress- I was told you sleep in the same dress, that won't do. You also need to get acquainted with the islands. That money is your wedges.' I looked in the basket. There was no way that was all mine.

'You're having a laugh.' I muttered picking up the purse weighing it in my hands. 'This is far too much for three days.' she waved her hand.

'You bring business. Hate to say it but you're in the right place behind that bar.' so it sounded like she was giving up on putting me on stage. Well at least that was a breath of fresh air. Every night she's been nagging and nagging.

'Still, I don't know what to do with the money.' I dropped it in the basket and holding it back to her. 'I'm not interested.' she folded her arms looking to Joseph.

'You take her out and about. I won't let either of you in till night fall.' he got up from the seat. 'Its market day after all-she can't go around on her own.'

'No way.' I growled looking at both of them. 'Even if I would go I wouldn't need an escort. I'm not that pathetic.'

'Then stop arguing and let's go.' Joseph was pulling on my arm and before I could utter another word I was dragged out of the lounge doors and they were locked behind us.

'Remember I'll always hate you.' I muttered looking back at the double door sighing. I looked up the stairs where Joseph was already halfway up. 'You too.'

'You were being so stubborn. There was no need.' he carried on walking 'and besides...I want to go outside. It's normally raining though but still...you don't normally get to go out.' he was almost leaping up the stairs.

'You do realise that if you keep being so happy I'll have to kill you.' I groaned following him up to the door. I hadn't seen the door since I first went down to the lounge.

'Surly you must be getting tired, constantly thinking about escape plans.' I didn't answer. He was just going to keep this up till I smiled and or dropped it. I caught up to him pushing on the door handle.

'Fine. I'll take the day off. Let the boys work themselves to death just be warned when they com crying to you when the girls stomp all over them.' he bowed his head as I walked out into the open.

The first thing to notice was the crowded street I hadn't had the pleasure to see when I first arrived. Men busying themselves as they went from one place to another. Some just sitting down on the street drinking! Drinking at this time!

'It's not raining?' Joseph came next to me raising his head to the sky. 'This is new.' he frowned looking up at the smoggy sky. I followed his gaze but nothing had changed. It wasn't raining it was much like the day I had arrived.

'So? What's the big deal?' I shrugged my shoulders looking back towards the men. I was more concerned about fighting my thought all of the chaos. It really didn't seem worth it.

'It's rained every day since _I_ arrived here. Not a single minute went without a man getting soaked through head to toe.' I started walking through the street. 'Hey!' he rushed to catch up with me.

'Who cares if it's not raining? It's not brilliant weather.' I looked over my shoulder at him. He looked blonder in the light but far from making him seem more childish or feminine he seemed more grown up. I could see the bags clearly under his eyes and how pale he really way. He needed to be outside more than I had to.

'This is a major thing. It's either freezing, and I mean sea turning to ice freezing, or completely poring it. For years and years that's how it's been. This' he pointed to the sky. 'This is a miracle.' he caught up to me. I didn't feel like I could argue with him now- he knew this place better. But still weather doesn't just stick like that. There's some break. There had to be.

'Well just enjoy the weather while it's here.' I muttered carrying on walking up to street.

I couldn't see where I was going, the crowd was either too dense or too tall (and then you got the unfortunate mix which left me stranded more then not). Joseph grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me through the worst parts but it made me feel like a rag doll.

'Honestly, you're such a nonsense.' he grinned pulling me into his side. 'Do you want me to carry that basket?'

'No, I'm fine.' I panted as we reached a wider pathway; we were near the peers now. Ahead of us stretched the market place. A mass of shouting and jeering equip with stalls and deep bellowing voices. Men selling fruit, clothes, weapons, guns, more weapons...more guns. There was everything a pirate could ever need- there was defiantly no need for a black market in this place.

'You going to stay close? People will be able to see you now?' he took a tighter grip on my arm. I looked at the masses of men in front of me. I had seen how these people acted- they were charming and border line gentle when put up against something they wanted. Weather it was liquor or sex they would brush up whatever manners they had in order to get a shot of it.

'I got a better idea.' I muttered grabbing his arm and linked mine with his. 'How about I pretend I'm a lady and you're my strong escort?' I held back my snigger as I began to drop my arm but he held it up and steady. 'Oh? You're really going for that plan?'

'Why not?' he muttered staring in front of him adamantly. 'You're a lady from the lounge; the rest of the girls would force me into this. I might as well do it with a friend when it's needed.' I smiled up at him elbowing him in the ribs. He was kinda cute.

'Fine but we've got to get some wine or I don't know, what do pirates have for shots? We can have a contest.' and with that I pulled him forward into the market.

I couldn't help but feel eyes drawn to us- a few faces I even recognised and I even nodded in greeting. I felt like I was advertising the lounge just by waking out in public. I couldn't help but smile. These men were clutzy and bashful- it was hard to think of them as soldiers or murderers. They felt like the old comical pirates I pictured when reading the old peter pan books. The market was busy and there were even one of two street artists with missing limbs or contortionists.

'Look, there's a play.' Joseph pointed out as we reached the other side of the market. A large circle was forming round masked man. I pursed staring at them- one was wearing a green suit that had the markings of leaves. 'We could go watch.'

'I'm not that bothered.' I muttered turning my head away from the performers. That was a lie. Joseph groaned pulling me onwards through the pirates to the front of the performance. There I clearly saw a rather skinny fully grown man dressed in a fitted green costume and a mask with rouged cheeks and a red feather poking from behind his ear.

'Come one, came all to see one of our lands oldest tails!' a man in a black tail coat boomed to the market place. 'The tail of the Wendy girl.' he threw his arm to a man in a light blue dress wearing a curled wig and a plane white mask. 'And the flying menace, _Peter pan!' _the green man ran round the crown hands extended like claws and hissed. I held my breath as the man stopped in front of me. So this is what's left of Peter Pan...

'The story of children savagely taken from their mother's arms.' the large man in the tail coat continued and two more actors appeared on stage to stand beside Wendy. 'And their kidnapper- the crow which plagued our islands and oceans for many years.' the man looked round at the crowd waiting for the silence. 'but.' he continued. 'There is one more to this tail, a man so valiant and brave he vowed to destroy this beast.' he stud back his arm extended to a large covered cart from where the actors had emerged from before. 'Our beloved hero, Capitan James Hook!'

BANG. Large balls of smoke rose from the floor round the cart. As the smoke cleared and the crowd erupted with cheers. A man stud in the smoke, he stud tall and proud holding a blade to his left side for his right was but a curved, pointed hook. His red coat threaded with gold shone out through the fog and smoke and before long I could see the main actor sporting a jet black wig and angular mask. The _hero_. My stomach sank instantly; there was no way I could say who I really was here. I looked up to Joseph; his eyes were narrowed as he looked on to the actors.

'Is something up?' I whispered to him. His head snapped down to me.

'no.' he smiled. 'Just keep watching. I'll be back in a minute.' he realised me and hurried off though the crowd. I couldn't even crane my neck to watch him vanish. All I could see was the performers who began to turn and spin as their show began.

The show was entitled "the Wendy incident". The story was about Peter smuggled kids to Never land and enslaved Wendy and her brothers into doing his and the lost boys dirty work. Then slowly Wendy was tricked by Peter into caring for him. in comes Capitan Hook to tell her the truth and he offers her a place aboard his ship where she'll be safe even if he couldn't take her home but her _weak woman heart_ wouldn't let her betray Peter but Hook new this. Peter was his arch nemesis and so he knew how he worked. He forgave Wendy for being weak and told her all she needed to do was to call and Hook would appear to rescue her. She returned to Peter only to see he was truly abusive. After an argument she cried out to Hook and in he came and the battle started. Wendy at this point his on his ship cowering. The battle was fast but didn't come too much. Peter ran away in disgraced as Hook bested him, with that he told Wendy he'd take revenge for her and his lost hand then returned them home with the help of Peters captured fairy companion.

'I will still search for Pan!' the Capitan raised his sword to the crowd. 'I will hunt him down and make him pay for all the sorrow he has brought to these lands! When I next battle with that boy his blood shell be spilt and his body fed to the many beasts he kept as pets. For no monster as savage as that crow child deserves to live freely. It is in my own hand now.' he chuckled to himself. 'For the mercy of the never lands I shell rid you all of this menace no matter where he hides!' he rose his sword into the air. I shivered looking away from the blade point. The crowd was going mad, cheering, and raising their swords. Firing pistols up to the sky. I looked round; there wasn't a face that disagreed with these remarks. The Pan name was dirt here.

I hastily looked around for Joseph, he had vanished for all the performance and I was completely lost.

'I remember the old Pan tails; I kinda wish the little sod would return- it'd but a stop to the wars in never land for a while.' I turned looking round for the pirate that comment belonged to but there were too many voices. Too many faces. There was just too much everything just whirling round me.

'I heard the Capitan's were coming to the islands to have talks.' another voice.

'No, the beasts will never let up.' more voices.

'The fairies, you must be joking. They've been long gone for years!'

'My mate Jonny was drowned the other week, the mere maids might be back on the prowl.'

'The jolly roger's back.' I rushed back to the market, that was the only thing about the streets, rumours. I didn't understand half of them yet they were all around me. I started walking round stall to stall just looking as a way to try and block out the noise. I didn't want to get sucked into the strange lopsided culture of this place when I wasn't even going to be here for much longer.

'Just keep your head down. Look around for routs.' I muttered stopping to buy a large dark cloak. Wearing a dress made me stand out and not to mention the obvious girlie look. I wanted to walk around in my jeans again. I pulled the cloak round my shoulders and fastened it before a carried on looking round the peer. I needed to get away from this island before anyone finds out who I am.

I started lowering myself more in the crowd- I didn't feel safe amongst the many large men round me.


End file.
